


The Power of Bonds

by RomeoandAntoinette



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, One Shot Collection, Request Meme, Temporary Character Death, work-related stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeoandAntoinette/pseuds/RomeoandAntoinette
Summary: "Journeys end in lovers meeting." [A series of prompt requests for Souyo from Tumblr.]





	1. I Thought I Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this chapter was, "I thought I'd lost you/I thought I'd never see you again." The prompt was suggested by treya_barton. Thank you so much for the lovely request!

Yu opened his eyes to the sound of screaming.

The world around him was dark and hazy, as if it was engulfed in smog. While his vision was drastically impaired his hearing was not. Shrill sounds of complete anguish assaulted his ears.

His silver eyes scanned the landscape. The horror he felt was enough to stop his heart.

All his friends were being tugged into the world below, each one of their faces contorted in absolute horror as long, spindly fingers of dark energy crept up their bodies and engulfed them mercilessly in darkness.

In the distance, lingering overhead like a shadowy monument was the distant silhouette of Izanami-no-Okami. Even amidst the horrifying symphony of his friends’ anguished cries, he could still hear her rumbling laughter. The loud, booming sound almost sounded like thunder to his ears.

“No…no!” Yu screamed helplessly as he felt his body slip deeper and deeper into the chasm below, “We defeated you! You’re supposed to be  _gone_!”

His desperate pleas didn’t interrupt her mocking laughter for a second.

He heard the panic in his own voice and absolutely despised it. When it came to the safety of his beloved friends, even after all he’d been through, it didn’t take much to abolish his composure.

In desperation, Yu tried to lift his fist to call forth his Persona. Before he had the chance, a long tendril of energy shot up to imprison his wrist. The dark, writhing force tethered his body to the ground and began to absorb him.

No, not again. This couldn’t be happening.

This had to be a nightmare. A nightmare he’d had a million times, even after the Investigation Team solved the case, sent Adachi to jail and defeated forces far beyond what everyone else would ever know.

The body went limp with fear. He knew what came next.

His free hand was grabbed by the last person to remain standing. When he looked up, his soul shattered at the sight of Yosuke using all the strength left in his body to haul him back to the surface again. Yu pleaded with him to save his energy and stop pulling. Yosuke never listened to him.

He always saved him, no matter how many times Yu pleaded with him to just run.

“Hey, bro, are you okay?”

Then, it happened.

The twitching, convulsing mass redirected its attention to Yosuke. Yu was released ad the energy pooled around Yosuke’s ankles, imprisoning him instantly. Yosuke began to slip into the ground, despite his almost half-hearted attempts at fighting it back. It looked almost as if he had resigned to his fate. As if saving Yu’s life was more than a fair trade for his own.

Yu tried to reach him frantically but was always rooted in place by a force beyond his control.

“Yosuke, fight it!” he cried desperately as he reached out in vain to take his friend’s outstretched hand.

No, this couldn’t happen. Not again. He couldn’t bear it.

He could see his friend’s mouth moving, muttering his final words, but the sounds of despair were muffled by the consuming mass that bubbled around them, swallowing everything in sight.

There was only one word Yu could make out as Yosuke was being pulled away from him. It was ‘Sorry.’

_“Yosuke!”_  he pleaded, his voice cracking in misery. “No, please! Please!  _Yosuke!”_

Then, Yosuke’s voice, clear as day, rang in his ears like a bell.

_“Partner! Wake up!”_

* * *

His eyes snapped open, and this time, he was back in reality. Yu inhaled sharply, filling his lungs with oxygen he didn’t know he needed. Less than a moment later, he snapped his spine upright and heaved violently, as if he was about to scream for someone. He reached out his hands, still blinded by panic to the real world around him.

The young man was reaching out for anyone or anything to ground him.

Then, he felt two hands slip into his own.

Yu looked up to see two fiery eyes staring back at him in the moonlit bedroom. They were almost as wide as his own but brimming with concern.

“Bro, are you okay?” Yosuke asked, sounding almost just as panicked as he’d been. “You were having a nightmare!”

A nightmare. So, that was it.

The sound of rain still brought back horrifying memories. It didn’t always bother him, but sometimes when it stormed in the middle of the night, brutal memories would assail him without warning. Illusions of his screaming teammates and visions of Nanako’s lifeless body in the hospital bed often caused him to wake up screaming.

He’d tried to hide it from his friends. He’d even tried to keep the nightmares a secret from Yosuke, his most treasured companion. For the most part, he’d succeeded.

It had been years since they solved the murders in Inaba. While it had been years since his high school graduation, Yu still found time to return to Inaba frequently to see his friends and spent his vacation days strolling the riverbank or hanging out in the Junes food court.

In the years since their investigation, Yosuke had remained his number one partner through thick and thin.

He’d also become his boyfriend, but only after a very belated confession following one, particularly hot summertime visit. It had also stormed that night, and Yu realized the next day he needed to tell Yosuke how he felt.

Now, he stayed over at Yosuke’s house whenever he could. Even though they spent countless nights together, sleeping together and waking up together, Yu had managed to keep the terrible nightmares a secret.

Until now.

“Partner…?” Yosuke said, eyes softening as he saw the fear in his friend’s eyes. “What’s wrong? Talk to me!”

He couldn’t talk.

A boom of thunder made Yu visibly bristle as sheets of rain continued to pound against the window and roof overhead. The sound was maddening.

Instead of trying in vain to saying anything, he pulled Yosuke into a bone-crushing hug.

“Woah!” Yosuke cried in surprise, almost failing to catch his balance as Yu leaned on him for support. “Partner?”

“I thought I lost you…” Yu said, struggling to speak. He hadn’t even noticed that he’s started crying until he felt the warmth of his tears running down his cheeks. “Yosuke. I never thought I’d see you again.”

Yosuke was frozen as Yu continued to embrace him, holding and squeezing him as if he was adrift in a storm and Yosuke was a safe boulder to cling to. In a way, that’s exactly what the situation was. Yu felt as if he was adrift in a sea of turbulent, crashing emotions, and Yosuke was the only solid aid in sight to cling onto.

Yu felt selfish for thinking of Yosuke as just some protective object because truthfully, his partner was more than that. So much more.

Yu was about to pull away when he felt his friend’s arms slowly circle his torso. When he felt Yosuke flatten his palms against his back and rub in consoling circles, he almost lost it and started to break down again.

“Partner,” Yosuke soothed in a low whisper, “It’s okay. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. Just like last time.”

Yu remembered. The last time he’d cried in front of Yosuke was when Nanako had been in the hospital. When the team thought they’d lost her, despite everything they’d tried, he’d also broken down and cried outside the hospital entrance. Everyone else has obeyed Yu’s request to go home and escape the cold.

Yosuke, as always, was the stubborn one who didn’t listen to logic. Yu remembered with a soft smile how Yosuke came back and held him tightly as he cried during the snowfall.

“Cry as much as you need to,” Yosuke said firmly, squeezing his shoulders. “I’m not going to leave you. I promise.”

Yu nodded and embraced him tightly. “Yosuke. Thank you.”

Yosuke dropped a soft kiss on his partner’s brow and shushed him for hours, staying still and awake as Yu confided in him. Their bodies remained entwined until dawn, when they finally collapsed in exhaustion onto their shared futon. Even as Yu became to succumb to fatigue and drift into sleep, Yosuke didn’t let go.

“Yosuke, I’m so sorry,” Yu apologized. “I’ve kept you up. You should go to sleep.”

“Like hell I’m sleeping if you need me,” he replied, not missing a beat. “I’ll sleep soon. As soon as you’re okay, then I’ll feel okay too.”

Yu couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found someone as loving and completely devoted as Yosuke was.

For all the terrible things people said about his friend, from his annoying attitude to his immaturity, he was one of the few people Yu knew that was capable of true undying love and loyalty. Frankly, Yu felt as if he didn’t deserve it, and he promised himself he would never take such kindness for granted again. Not after all they’d been through together.

“Yosuke,” Yu said, drifting closer so he could bury his face in his companion’s shoulder. There, he felt the soothing rise and fall of Yosuke’s pronounced collarbone against his cheek. He mashed his nose against his partner’s collar and sighed deeply, feeling content for the first time in a long while. He took a cleansing breath and inhaled the soothing smell of Yosuke’s freshly washed bedsheets and his somewhat spicy, Junes brand cologne. It probably wasn’t special to anyone else, but Yu had come to absolutely adore it.

“I love you,” Yu whispered softly. “So much.”

Yosuke laughed and reached up to ruffle Yu’s cropped hair.

“You know I love you too, partner,” Yosuke said. “More than anyone. Even if you say some dorky things sometimes.”

Yu laughed at the playful jab and, finally, felt his anxiety ebb completely. He closed his eyes softly and was greeted by a peaceful, dreamless slumber.


	2. It's Not Safe Out There!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suggestion was made by user livefreeordie13. The prompt is, "Where are you going? It's not safe out there!"

Yu had to admit…it was a stupid idea to entire the TV world without asking Chie or Yukiko to tag along. It had been even more idiotic to also not ask Naoto or Kanji to tag along. Rise and Teddie would have also been valuable team members, but they were also absent.

Yu’s only companion was his best friend, and partner, Yosuke Hanamura.

At the moment, the two partners were sprinting as fast as they could through the shadowy labyrinth. Following closely on their heels was a pack of ravenous Shadows, snapping their jaws and scuttling their legs in an attempt to grab the two teens and escort them to an early demise.

“Oh, shit!” Yosuke screamed as they ran, feeling the hot breath from the monsters caress the exposed area of his neck. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!They’re right behind us, bro!”

“Yosuke, keep running!” Yu commanded firmly. “Don’t look back!”

Getting chased by a fleet of monsters had not been part of Yu’s plan.

What the teen had actually intended to do was enter the TV world alone to brush up on his fighting skills and, for lack of a better work, grind experience from weaker enemies in an attempt to brush up on his battle skills.

Following their last confrontation in Naoto’s labyrinth and an absolutely brutal fight with their newest comrade’s immensely persistent Shadow, Yu had a sobering wake-up call in the form of multiple injuries and collapsed party members that the enemies they were facing were becoming stronger and stronger.

If they wanted a fighting chance, Yu knew he would need to do some extra training. As the group leader, he also felt as if it was his sole responsibility to become stronger to protect his team, even if he had to go alone. Honestly, he would have preferred that, since it would have prevented his other allies from danger.

He stocked up on healing items, including a Goho-M for good measure, and planned to jump in secretly.

Yosuke, ever the persistent companion, spotted Yu trying to crawl into the TV at Junes and absolutely forbade him to go alone. The orange-haired teen rushed to have someone cover his shift at the store before jumping in after his partner, no questions asked.

At first, everything went smoothly.

They had landed at their usual entrance point, where the duo and Chie originally met Teddie. It was also close to where Yu remembered fighting Yosuke’s shadow mere months before. It had become somewhat of a nostalgic location.

They had long since grown in both skill and strength to abolish the weaker enemies that typically meandered in the area.

Both had expected to quickly jump in, fight a couple monsters and collect some sought-after loot, then leave.

Neither could have predicted that they would be ambushed.

“Partner, keep running!” Yosuke hollered over his shoulder at Yu, was only a few feet behind him. The Shadows were gaining on them quickly.

At the sight of his partner inching closer to the hoard of monsters, Yosuke’s hand flailed back gracelessly to grab Yu’s outstretched palm to pull him along with increased haste. What Yosuke lacked in strength, he made up for with speed.

“Thank you, Yosuke!” Yu said, almost too tired to even speak.

“Hey, don’t waste your breath on thanking me yet!” Yosuke yelled frantically in reply. “We can’t outrun them the whole way! We have to hide!”

Feeling his legs start to burn from running at full-speed, Yu knew Yosuke was right. They wouldn’t be able to escape at this rate. He quickly scanned the horizon to spot anywhere the duo could temporarily camp out.

After a few frantic glances around the area, he spotted a dark and abandoned storefront tucked away amidst a gathering of unsteady buildings.

Yu sharply yanked on Yosuke’s hand to pull him in the direction of the hideout. “This way!”

Hands still joined, the two sprinted to the building. They sidled down an alleyway and rolled into an abandoned room. Once inside, the flattered their backs against a wall and clapped their hands over their gaping mouths. They tried to remain as silent as death.

For a few moments, it seems the Shadows had lost them.

Then, the sound of breathing began to grow stronger. The two exchanged horrified glances to see that neither one of them was making the loud, wheezing sound. Then, a symphony of moans and groans began to grow louder from just outside the building.

They’d been spotted.

“Oh, crap,” Yosuke said as he heard the group of Shadows scuttle outside the thin walls.

Without noticing, he clenched his partner’s hand tightly.

“We’re really screwed, aren’t we?” he asked, sounding so full of fear that it broke Yu’s heart.

It was because of him that he and Yosuke were in such terrible danger. He should have known better than to try and tackle a challenge without his friends. He knew the consequences of trying to face challenges alone and bear burdens without help, and yet, he’d still acted recklessly.

He couldn’t let Yosuke be a causality of his foolhardiness. He was his best friend, and he’d be damned if any harm befell him.

“No, we’re not,” Yu said confidently. “You’ll be fine, Yosuke.”

Although he sounded self-assured, it was mostly a façade. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure how he and Yosuke were going to escape the situation at hand.

There didn’t seem to be a way out. Not unless he did something drastic.

“I’m going out there,” Yu said, brandishing his blade and taking a step forward. He spoke with unshakable determination. “They’ll come after me, and you can run to the exit.”

A frantic hand bunched the back of his blazer and yanked him back with surprising strength. He stumbled back a few paces until he felt Yosuke’s chest bump gently against his back.

“Where are you going?” Yosuke asked in a frantic whisper. “It’s not safe out there!”

“I’ll be a distraction,” Yu said firmly, avoiding eye contact with his friend. He didn’t want to see the look of dread in his friend’s eyes. “Yosuke. I got us into this mess, but I have to make sure you get out alive.”

_“No!”_  Yosuke said, raising his voice louder than he should have. Behind them, a thundering boom shook the entire building. Dust appeared in heavy clouds over their heads as the ancient structure began to shift and creak precariously.

Their heads snapped in the direction of the noise. Another boom shook the walls and inspired Yu to protectively wrap an arm around Yosuke and pull him onto the ground.

“Get down!” Yu screamed just as another shattering thud sent shrapnel of concrete metal into the air. Both collapsed onto the ground as one of the nearby walls began to crack under the pressure of the Shadows ramming their bodies against the structure.

Yu knew that if he didn’t go out there and stop them, the whole building would soon collapse.

“Partner, I’m not letting you go alone,” Yosuke said firmly.

Their hands were still entwined, and Yu could feel Yosuke’s fingers trembling between his own.

“I followed you here myself, and if we need to fight to get out of here, I’ll still follow you,” Yosuke said, determined. “But I’m not leaving you.”

“Yosuke…” Yu whispered, squinting past the cloud of dust that was starting to engulf them. He could barely see the pillars of the building swaying back as forth as precariously as the pendulum of a clock, ready to snap at any second.

Realizing what was to come, Yu slowly released his sword and extended his other hand to grab Yosuke’s other hand. When shifting his grip, he felt the weight of something in his pocket that he hadn’t felt before while they were standing upright.

The hopelessness he felt evaporated in an instant.

The Goho-M.

In his panic, Yu had completely forgotten that he’d brought one into the TV world so that he could leave without the assistance of any of his teammates.

He took the talisman in his hand hastily, gripping it so hard that his fingernails scored deep half-moons in the item.

Less than a second passed before he felt power begin to pulsate and vibrate in his palm.

“Yosuke, don’t let go!” Yu said as he clutched the talisman tightly against his chest. As expected, Yosuke remained close to his partner and held his hand as a light shimmered around them. The ground gave way beneath them as a gold light whisked them away.

The two teleported out just as the building’s supports cracked and the structure caved in with a deafening crash.

* * *

 A crowd looked on in confusion at the sight before them.

Two teenagers were standing in the Junes electronic department, covered in dust and what might have been flecks of blood, holding onto each other for dear life. They were standing upright, arms wrapped around each other’s waists and leaning against a nearby wall.

“Do you think something’s wrong?” one woman asked in understandable concern.

“Hey, doesn’t that one guy work here?” another teenager asked while scratching his head. “Yeah, that’s the manager’s son!”

As a small group of customers continued to talk and chatter around them, Yu and Yosuke couldn’t do anything but stand still and hold onto each other. Yosuke was still shaking and Yu had to consciously hold himself back from squeezing Yosuke hard enough to leave bruises.

“Yosuke, I’m so sorry,” Yu said again.

In reply to Yu’s serious statement, Yosuke didn’t reply with words. Instead, he laughed good-naturedly and shook his head dismissively at Yu’s sudden stoniness. He sounded exhausted, but there was a veneer of palpable elation present that left Yu feeling puzzled.

“Why are you laughing?” he asked curiously. “Yosuke, I almost got you killed.”

“Yeah, but we’re alive,” Yosuke said. “As usual, you saved us. You saved  _me_.”

“Barely,” Yu replied, eyes narrowing. He wasn’t taking Yosuke’s blatant disregard of his own safety lightly. Just the thought of Yosuke getting injured because of his own zealous needs was enough to leave cracks in Yu’s otherwise surly heart.

“Partner, c’mon...” Yosuke said, easing out of Yu’s arms slightly. He moved away just far enough so that he could look directly into Yu’s eyes. Yosuke lowered his voice slightly and added, “Listen. I followed you, remember? You didn’t force me to do anything. Hell, neither of us would have decided to go into the TV if we would have known about we’d get chased by some crazy…Shadow monster, right?”

“I suppose, but…” Yu stammered in reply, still feeling guilty.

“Besides, what would have happened if you really would have gone in alone like you really wanted?” Yosuke interrogated, voice becoming more serious. “Then something really bad might have actually happened.”

Yu opened his mouth to object, but was unable to find the words he longed to say. He realized that he couldn’t argue with his friend’s logic.

Yosuke had a fair point. Even though Yu had brought a Goho-M into the TV world as a precaution, he’d also completely forgotten about it until the absolute last second. Yosuke had also been the one to grab his hand and pull him along during the chase. Yosuke had also stopped Yu from serving as a distraction at the end of their escape, and upon further reflection, Yu realized the desperate act would have most likely led to his death. He also knew there were many other lesser people that would have accepted the self-sacrificing offer without a second thought. Yosuke had literally pulled him back and forbade him from leaving.

Most likely, his friend had realized even before he had what would have happened if Yu had walked into the fray alone.

At most, Yosuke had saved his life. At the very least, his friend has still stuck by his side and in the face of possible death.

“You’re right,” Yu conceded with a gentle smile. “Yosuke, I’m still so sorry…but I can’t thank you enough. We’ll never know how things would have turned out if you weren’t there to help me. To be honest, I think I’m okay with that.”

Perhaps Yu would have survived on his own, or perhaps he would have perished. Thankfully, he’d never have to find out.

“Aw, c’mon bro,” Yosuke said, scratching the back of his neck bashfully. “I didn’t actually protect you or anything.”

The statement elicited a laugh from Yu as he recalled Yosuke’s graceless flailing and screaming in response to the surprise attack.

“Okay, maybe you didn’t protect me in the traditional sense, but you were there with me when nobody else was,” Yu reasoned, grinning at his companion softly. “I can’t thank you enough for that,  _Partner._ ”

Yosuke’s face lit up with a bright pink blush that would have put Inaba’s more gorgeous cherry blossoms to shame, in Yu’s humble opinion. Although the embarrassment on his face was clear, Yu couldn’t help but notice the prideful smirk that also decorated his friend’s face. It filled Yu with a warmth to see his friend, who was usually so stressed or lethargic, now grinning with the utmost confidence.

Yu stared at Yosuke’s beaming face, bright as the most beautiful dawn, and decided to take a risk. He leaned forward and placed a very gentle kiss on Yosuke’s cheek.

The kiss brought Yosuke’s excited rambling to a halt as his freckled cheek became a few degrees hotter under the touch of Yu’s lips.

“A reward,” Yu explained, trying to keep his voice calm under Yosuke’s wide-eyed gaze. “For saving my life.”

For a second, Yosuke was at a complete loss for words. It looked as if the young man had suddenly slipped into a daydream. His eyes were focused on Yu, but his exact area of attention wasn’t as easy to pinpoint. It was as if he was staring at something nobody else could see, but he was still staring at his friend.

A little uncertain of Yosuke’s reaction, Yu proceeded with caution and his signature grace.

“Was the kiss no good?” Yu asked with an innocent tilt of the head. The joke was an attempt to fill the void of silence that stretched between them with some kind of humor.

To his delight, it worked. The off-hand comment seemed to awaken Yosuke from his daze. After snapping awake, his dreamy expression furrowed into a pout as he lifted a fist as punched Yu’s shoulder lightly. While Yosuke’s face seemed to indicate that he was upset, there was no fire behind his movements.

“Yeah, right,” Yosuke groaned, knifing his fingers through his sweat-dampened bangs. The words had no bite to them, and it also didn’t help that Yosuke punctuated his harsh statement with a smile. “You jerk. Even almost dying didn’t change you one bit, huh?”

“I’m afraid not,” Yu said with a chortle as he lifted his hands and dusted off his clothes as best. Then, he clapped his hands together and gestured to a hunched over, and now ridiculously flushed, Yosuke.

“Okay, seriously now,” he asked Yosuke in his signature, even tone. “What do you want as a real reward? My treat.”

The prospect of another reward brought a strange ardor to Yosuke’s eyes, but it immediately calmed when he remembered the two of them were in public. A smirk crossed Yu’s face as he dared to think of what Yosuke might have considered asking for.

“Okay, for once, I think  _you_  owe me some steak,” Yosuke said, still blushing a little bit from the kiss. “Just don’t tell Chie that she missed out on meat. Then I’ll be in real danger.”

Yu laughed heartily, adrenaline still throbbing through his veins from the experience. Feeling a little extra daring than usual, he wetted his thumb and reached out to wipe away a smudge of dirt that adorned Yosuke’s lightly freckled face.

“That’s more than a fair trade,” he said with a soft wink. Yosuke rolled his eyes and groaned but didn’t move away. Instead, he lingered ever closer and wrapped an arm around Yu’s shoulders so he could lean on him for support.

Yu not only accepted his friend’s weight, but he also wrapped his own arm about Yosuke’s somewhat more narrow shoulders, helping him walk off the tiredness as much as possible.

Disregarding the remaining onlookers, the couple walked arm-in-arm to the Junes food court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are such adorable nerds. This fic is a little lengthy/wordy, but I hope it’s an entertaining read! Thank you guys so much for all your wonderful support!


	3. Be More Careful Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke falls into another trash can and Yu offers to help patch him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely treya-barton on Tumblr for the fantastic suggestion!

“Ouch!”

The sound of pain erupted from Yosuke’s mouth as Yu placed a cotton pad soaked in disinfectant on his swollen cheek. Just the brief contact alone was enough to make the orange-haired boy yelp in distress.

The sound was severe enough to concern Yu, who retracted his hand immediately and reexamined his partner’s face for any obvious injuries.

“Sorry, was that too much?” he asked.

“Hell yeah, it was!” Yosuke replied. “Can’t you just use regular soap? Whatever fancy first-aid stuff you’re using hurts like hell.”

“It’s just rubbing alcohol,” Yu offered simply.

“Well, that  _rubbing alcohol_  hurts like hell,” Yosuke reiterated.

The sassiness of his statement didn’t evade Yu’s attention. Instead of offering another sympathetic reply, Yu offered him a half-lidded stare. His expression was not one of amusement.

“I’m sorry it hurts Yosuke, but I have to clean your injuries,” he said with his usual, deadpan logic. 

Carefully, Yu reached back out and caressed his partner’s lightly freckled cheek with the wetted cotton. Adding pressure back onto the sore area elicited a hiss from Yosuke the second time around.

The odor coming off the sterile liquid was nauseatingly strong. If given enough time, Yosuke thought it could probably peel the paint off the ceiling. He didn’t even want to think of what the concoction would do to his skin.

“It’s just killing the germs,” Yu replied, answering Yosuke’s silent inquiry as if he could read his friend’s mind. “Just a little more. Then I’ll patch you up.”

Yosuke heaved a sigh of relief. The injury to his face hadn’t been the only injury Yu had dressed for him. In the past half hour.

His swollen cheek was merely the last and most painful destination on Yu’s list.

“Hey, I have to ask you a question,” Yu said as he reached back into the nearby kit to open a box of bandages.

Yosuke groaned loudly.

“I think I know what you’re going to ask,” he confessed with a moan. “But go ahead. Shoot.”

Yu paused for a moment to peel open a large, flesh-colored bandage. He held up the patch to see if it would be adequate for the cut on his friend’s face. 

He continued slowly, “I have to know. It’s weird enough that the first time we met, that you were rolling around in a trash can. I kind of just accepted it as a freak accident, you know? Sometimes weird things just happen.”

“We have seen worse,” Yosuke said with a laugh.

The humor wasn’t reciprocated.

“I can understand it happening once, Yosuke,” Yu said as he placed the patch over his friend’s cheek and pressed. He tried to ignore how his fingertips were just gentle brushing the velvety skin near Yosuke’s jaw. “But,  _twice_?”

Earlier that day, Yu had left school after opting to take a few minutes after class to ask the teachers some questions about upcoming midterms. The entire affair had probably taken less than ten minutes. When Yu had emerged from the school gate and started home, he’d spied a very familiar bicycle discarded on the sidewalk and had heard an even more familiar voice, albeit muffled, yelling for help.

Upon rounding the corner, an even more familiar pair of skinny legs was writhing from atop a trash can on the street corner.

“It could have happened to anyone!” Yosuke cried in his meager defense. “I’m serious, partner. Something must be up with my spokes or tires or…something! I was just riding along and, before I knew it, ‘ _wham!’_ ”

After retrieving his friend from the toppled trash can and discovering that he had multiple cuts all over his body, including his face, Yu hadn’t hesitated to pull him back to his house and patch him up in his room.

Even in the background while they spoke, they could hear the faint hum of the house’s television and the familiar bumps and clangs of Nanako helping with the household chores outside his bedroom door.

“You are the only human being I know who has ever gotten stuck in a trash can,” Yu said. “Again, twice.”

“So, you…do know someone else who’s only gotten stuck in a trash can only once?” Yosuke asked with a hesitant but hopeful smile. The expression was completely dashed when Yu shook his head in denial.

“No, I was just trying to make you feel better,” Yu admitted. “Did it work?”

“Not after you just admitted it like that!” Yosuke cried. His hand flew up to cover his eyes as he sank against the wall into a defeated heap. “Ugh. Man, I’m such a freakin’ failure, aren’t I?”

“I’d hardly say that,” Yu replied with a tilt of the head. “You’re not great at riding a bike, but hey, that hardly makes you a failure.”

The puff of air Yosuke exhaled between his fingertips let Yu know his friend wasn’t convinced.

“You’re not a failure,” Yu said, his sympathetic tone returning at the sight of his friend’s low esteem. “Don’t forget that the Investigation Team wouldn’t even exist if it hadn’t been for your suggestion.”

A slightly more interesting sound came from Yosuke’s still-burrowed face. It was something between a ‘hm’ and an ‘eh.’ Yu knew his best friend, his  _partner_ , well enough to know that he was getting somewhere.

Rather than trying to convince Yosuke from his cross-legged position on the floor, he decided to stand up and take the open seat next to Yosuke on his bed.

He sat down beside his friend, who was still pressing his face into his hands, and wrapped an arm on his shoulder. With a light tug, he pulled their bodies close together until their shoulders bumped. The act elicited another sound for Yosuke, but this time, Yu couldn’t immediately discern the meaning.

“Also, if I remember correctly, you were one of the first people to connect the murders in Inaba to people’s appearances on the Midnight Channel,” Yu said, offering his friend another playful nudge. “Am I wrong?”

Yosuke hesitated for only a moment before shaking his head. He spoke in a lethargic drone, “Yeah, but that was nothing special. Anyone could have figured that out. It was just a lucky guess.”

Yu’s silver brow lofted in doubt.

“You mean to tell me that you made an entire series of lucky guesses, all of which just happened to be the exact answers that we had been searching before?” Yu asked, his tone one of mock confusion as he pretended to muse aloud. “That doesn’t seem to add up, Yosuke. It sounds to me like you actually figured a big part of all the murder cases out before anyone else did. Including me.”

Yosuke lifted his head a little bit but remained silent.

“You’re smart, Yosuke,” Yu told him seriously. He tightened his hold on his friend just a little bit, bringing him a little closer for a slightly tighter embrace. “You’re also courageous and so fiercely loyal that it boggles my mind. You’re an incredible person. My only complaint is that I hate seeing you get hurt. It doesn’t matter if it’s from a trash can or a Shadow.”

Following Yu’s admission, Yosuke let out a light laugh. It was a sound of exasperation, but Yu also noticed the very evident smile on Yosuke’s face. The coral-colored blush on his uncovered cheek and the bridge of his nose didn’t go unnoticed either.

“You’re, like, the only guy who can tease me one second and them make me feel better the next,” he said. “I don’t know how you do it, but I feel better.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Yu reminded up, reaching up to playfully pinch his friend’s uninjured cheek. “I just reminded you of all the great things you’re already done.”

The little tweak caused Yosuke to purse his lips. He did end up shaking his face free from Yu’s touch, but not as quickly as Yu had anticipated. With a laugh, Yu released his friend and dropped his hand back down onto the mattress, right next to Yosuke’s.

“Just please be more careful next time,” Yu said, taking Yosuke’s hand into his. “I don’t want to bandage you up again.”

“I will,” Yosuke promised with a sigh. “I’ll try to be more careful.”

Yu gave him a stern look. For him, the matter was not up for negotiation.

“Okay, I  _will_ be more careful,” Yosuke back-tracked with a laugh. “Thanks again, partner. For what it’s worth, it’s nice to know that you’re handy with a first-aid kit. Good to know.”

The comment got a rise out of Yu. In a second, his expression changed from serious to mischievous.

“I’m glad to know you enjoy my nursing skills,” Yu remarked. “I’m honored to hear that from someone as knowledgeable as you. You flatter me.”

The comment, as expected, only enhanced the redness on his friend’s visage.

“Bro, you know that’s not what I meant!” Yosuke said with furious embarrassment. Unfortunately, fuel had already been added to the teasing fire that always burned in Yu’s chest for his most treasured companion.

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll dress up as a nurse next time,” Yu replied with a devilish smirk.

 _“Stop!”_ Yosuke said, burying his face back into the sleeve of his blazer.

The act only had Yu laughing even harder than before, much to Yosuke’s chagrin.

“I didn’t even say anything about nurses!” Yosuke whined against his sleeve. “Ugh, Teddie is rubbing off on you too much. C’mon, partner! If you don’t stop laughing, I’m going to march right out of here! Hell, I’d rather roll out of here in another trash can!”

“Not yet,” Yu said. “I haven’t bought the costume yet. I’d be unprepared to treat you.”

“You are such an ass!”

Perhaps Yosuke’s embarrassed cries would have been more convincing he’d actually tried to let go of Yu’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love doting, sweet prompts like this, so I had a lot of fun writing the dialogue for this one. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be back with another prompt soon.
> 
> Next social link: "I'm never going to leave you."


	4. I'm Never Going To Leave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke comes home from Junes, and not surprisingly, he isn't in the best mood. He has to wonder what Yu, someone so wonderful and patient, could possibly see in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to livefreeordie13 for requesting such a fantastic prompt (and for also being really patient and waiting for me to finish it, haha!)  
> WARNING: There's some work-related angst ahead for Yosuke (Hint: it's about Junes.)

Yosuke was getting too old for this.

Seriously, he had been out of college for almost five years and was still working at Junes. Even worse, he still worked regular shifts on the sales floor despite a recent promotion to a manager position. He thought he’d climbed the ladder enough to not have to don an apron and work the sales floor, and by proxy, dealing with customers that often ranged from rude to extremely concerning levels of... _weird._  

Sometimes the people he dealt with were pleasant, but even when customers were perfect angels, he was still obliged to serve them and assist with favors unconditionally. Some days, he was lucky if those favors were even the technical confines of his job description.

He’d thought he’d hated working at Junes in high school while living at Inaba. At the time, the back-breaking workloads and excessive night shifts, sometimes forcing him to miss homework deadlines and sometimes even forego studying altogether, had been bad enough. He never would have thought in a million years, after studying hard in college and even majoring in business, that he’d be right back where he started. Well,  _almost_  back where he started.

Although Yosuke had always had a passion for music, he’d ultimately decided to major in business in college.

Yu, his boyfriend turned husband, had pointed out that Yosuke had a knack for critical thinking and decision-making. Hell, it was because of Yosuke’s tenacity that the Investigation Team had been created in the first place. He’d also been the one to first connect the murders in Inaba to the strange visions on the Midnight Channel. Once more, when it came to his position at work, the so-called Prince of Junes was well-known for his surprising professionalism and level head, at least in a business sense. Even during the legendarily hellish Golden Week sales events, Yosuke kept his composure.

Even when Teddie has first crawled out of the television and was attracting the attention of various Junes shoppers after abducting a massage chair in his brightly-colored mascot costume, Yosuke had easily managed to lie to the other employees about Teddie’s identity. He’d even persuaded his parents to take the blond into their home.

The decision to pursue business had made his father happy for obvious reasons. It made the aging man happy to see his son climbing up the corporate, business ladder.

At least one person was happy.

Upon arriving at his apartment’s front door after a grueling ten-hour shift, he barely had the energy to slip the key into the lock. It took him another handful of seconds to actually find the strength to turn it.

“I’m home,” he called.

He was greeted first by a soft meow.

A small cat named ‘Mici’ hopped off the couch in the living area and trotted to the door. Yosuke clicked the door shut behind him and scooped the ball of fluff into his arms.

“Hey, you little rascal,” Yosuke said, rubbing the kitten’s fat belly before plopping her back into the hardwood floor. “Where’s your dad, huh?”

Then, a human voice bid him hello from further in the complex.

“Welcome back,” Yu said with a smile, leaning out from behind the corner.

There he was.

He was standing in the kitchen and donned in loose, casual clothes. He also wore a soft pink apron and was standing over a large pot of curry that was filling the entire apartment with the appealing aroma of mixed spices.

“Another long day at work?” Yu asked, smile falling as he noted the plum-colored circles under his husband’s eyes.

“Yeah, just a bit,” Yosuke said, laughing humorlessly as Yosuke meandered close and bumped his head against Yu’s shoulder. He mumbled something against Yu’s arm, but the thicker material of his sweatshirt muffled the words. Concerned, Yu sat stopped stirring the pot and averted his attention to Yosuke.

“Are you okay?” he asked sincerely.

“…No,” Yosuke huffed with a sigh. “I’m so run down, man.”

A frown eclipsed Yu’s face and made him look even more mature than usual. He raised an arm to help hist him upright. “That’s understandable. How long was the shift you just worked?”

“About ten hours,” Yosuke said with another sigh. “They asked me for more overtime this week and I guess I couldn’t say no.”

Yu’s face had become austere at the sound of the number reluctantly muttered from Yosuke’s lips. He said quietly, “It’s worse than I thought. You’ve worked past closing almost every day this week alone.”

“Someone has to do it,” Yosuke mumbled in reply.

“I’m not arguing that,” Yu replied, raising an arm to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair. “I’m saying just because you’re the manager doesn’t mean you should be the only one to stay behind every night. Even if you’re getting paid, it’s not healthy to work such long shifts on a normal basis. Anyone would be exhausted.”

A silence stretched between them.

“…I’m not getting paid for the extra hours,” Yosuke admitted, giving Yu’s arm a little squeeze. This time, his husband’s expression changed from concerned to angry. The anger wasn’t directed at Yosuke but was rather unapologetically fixated on Junes.

“That’s illegal,” he said, silver bangs almost hiding the new darkness that touched his eyes. “Yosuke, you can’t keep doing this.”

“At least I have weekends off,” he tried to reason guiltily. Almost by reflex, Yosuke felt the compulsive need to defend Junes. 

After all, it had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember. The mere name was practically ingrained in his identity. People began to call him the ‘Prince of Junes’ by the time he was in high school.

For some reason, especially as a manager, any negative comments about the business felt more personal than they should have.

“Having the bare minimum of time off isn’t enough,” Yu said sternly. “That shouldn’t be negotiable. Yosuke, I had no idea it was this bad.”

The words hit Yosuke hard.

Despite his exhaustion, he forced his body upright to wrap his arms more comfortably around Yu’s torso. The action was reciprocated in a heartbeat as Yu hauled his husband close to his chest, rubbing the bump and kinks in his exhausted spine with the same hands Yosuke knew so well.

“I’m sorry,” Yosuke said after a couple moments.

“ _You_  have nothing to be sorry for,” Yu replied promptly. He closed his eyes as he felt the guilt of his sentiments linger in the back of his mind. He hadn’t meant to be so harsh or sound so irritated. “I’m sorry. Now isn’t the time or place to have this conversation. I know you’re tired, so let’s…”

Yosuke shook his head again, his expression even more forlorn than before.

“I know, but still…” Yosuke said, averting his eyes shyly from Yu’s, “…I feel like a terrible husband. I’m never home with you, and when I am, I feel like all I do is complain about work.”

Before Yu could open his mouth to comment, Yosuke continued, “I know. I know that you ‘don’t mind’ that, and that’s wonderful.  _You’re_  wonderful. That’s why I feel so terrible. I don’t even have the energy to talk to you and listen to things that you want to share with me. I never take the time to ask you to confide in me. I’m always taking from you.”

Yu’s eyes widened in shock as Yosuke began to pull away from the embrace slowly. Before they could separate, Yu used his strength to pull their bodies back together. He felt Yosuke flinch in his arms, but the other man made no attempt to move away.

“You don’t take anything from me,” Yu said sternly, not liking how self-deprecating Yosuke’s tone was. His hands moved in large, soothing circles up and down Yosuke’s back.

“C’mon, you know what I mean,” Yosuke replied, punctuating the sentence with an exhausted sigh.

“I don’t, actually.”

Yu continued to hold him closer and tighter. He had no intentions of letting him go anytime soon. The confessions Yosuke had made in mere moments before were far too concerning to be remedied with a single embrace. 

In fact, his insistence led to Yosuke redirecting his gaze back to his husband’s steely eyes. Caramel orbs met silver ones, and this time, Yosuke forced himself to not look away.

His trembling hands drifted upward from Yu’s arms and up to cup his cheeks. The tips of his work-worn fingers traced up and down Yu’s softly-shaven jawline with the utmost gentility. The cold metal of his engagement ring was a stark contrast to the warmth and virility he felt with Yu so close to him.

“I mean, you should be with someone who doesn’t…” Yosuke whispered, composing himself further with a shuddering breath, “You should be with someone who doesn’t take so much from you. I feel like…I’ve made our marriage a one-way street, and that’s not fair to you.”

Yosuke’s felt Yu’s hands tighten around his biceps at the confession. Even if he hadn’t been looking into his smoky grey eyes, he could feel the pain radiating through Yu’s being at the sound of his words. 

He felt another jab of self-hatred for putting the man he loved so much, his  _partner_ , through such agony.

To Yosuke, it was just another reason why he didn’t deserve someone as wonderful as Yu in his life.

It took Yu a few moments to regain his composure before responding.

“Our relationship is not a one-way street,” he said, tone shifting more from concern to heightened anxiety with each word. “Yosuke, I love you.”

Yosuke laughed painfully. “I can’t imagine why.”

Stunned by the reply, Yu shook Yosuke’s hands from his face with ease. He then hauled his husband close until their foreheads and chests touched. Even beneath the thick material of Yu's sweatshirt, Yosuke could feel each heave of his husband's chest and the thudding of his heart. For a blissful moment, every one of his senses completely forgot the universe swirling around them and focused solely on Yu, who had yet to break eye-contact with him despite their closeness.

Seconds later, Yu's lips found Yosuke’s with ease from having kissed him so many times before. Further closing the distance between them, their mouths molded seamlessly as Yu squeezed Yosuke into a tighter embrace, using the kitchen counter for additional balance. The kiss was chaste but passionate and almost desperate in nature. Yu kissed the corners of his husband’s mouth first before taking a shuddering breath and kissing his lips fully.

In an instant, Yosuke’s demeanor changed. Each kiss was returned with feverish intensity. Each touch and tiny lovebite was reciprocated tenfold as seconds turned to minutes in each other’s arms. They kissed each other until breathlessness consumed them and forced them to part ways temporarily.

“I love you so much, Yu,” Yosuke said through clenched teeth. A newfound wetness made his eyes glassy, and traces of heavy tears threatened to gather along his lower lash line. “I just wish I was a better person. I know I don’t deserve you, and…I don’t understand why you don’t just leave me.”

The statement was kissed away from Yosuke’s lips again, leaving him breathless in Yu’s loving embrace. Any half-hearted objection that threatened to rise in his throat was smothered instantly. 

“I’m never going to leave you,” he whispered into Yosuke’s ear, his grip so tight that he feared he might leave possessive bruises on his husband’s arms. “You’re perfect the way you are. Yes, life is hard right now, but I know this isn’t how you want things to be. We have to keep going until things get better. We have to make it out together.”

“Partner…”

The tears rolled down Yosuke’s cheeks freely. Yu didn’t waste a second kissing them away, then dropping another kiss on his husband’s flushed cheeks.

“Remember back in high school?” Yu asked, arms snaking around Yosuke’s waist. “When we solved that series of murders, it was the same thing. You had some bad days. I had some bad days too, and even back then, you were still there for me when nobody else was.”

Bitter memories of Nanako’s hospitalization flooded Yosuke’s mind. He remembered when he’d returned to hospital after Yu insisting that everyone go home to escape the snow. Yosuke had lingered behind and, as a result, Yu had pulled him close and cried on his shoulder for hours.

To this day, they were the only two on the entire Investigation Team that had seen each other’s tears.

“You need me right now,” Yu said comfortingly. “That’s good. I want you to rely on me. I also know, if I ever needed you, you’d drop everything to come and help me. Am I wrong?”

Yosuke sniffled and wiped his eyes.

“Of course, you’re not wrong,” he replied, voice vacillating from all the emotions that were thundering through him. “You’re my partner! If you needed me, I’d do anything for you.”

Yu smiled back at him, reaching out to gently cup a tearful cheek. The act elicited a small smile from Yosuke, who leaned into the tender touch gratefully.

Yu whispered tenderly, “Then that’s more than enough.”

As if sensing the tumultuous energy in the room, Mici approached the duo and wound her body and fluffy tail around their entwined legs. When she let out a soft meow and rubbed her face against Yosuke’s trousers, no doubt leaving behind a trail of cat hair with each caress, the couple laughed and bent down to pick her up.

They held the tiny cat between their bodies before swaying back together for another, familial embrace. A silent ‘thank you’ fell from Yosuke’s lips as he squeezed Yu lightly.

They kissed again, and this time, a paw tiny reached up to playfully swat at their cheeks to redemand attention.

Perhaps their life together wasn’t technically perfect, Yosuke thought, but it was more than enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! It's not the typical, ooey-gooey fluff I usually write, but I hope there was a sweet enough finish to make it an enjoyable read.
> 
> Next social link: "This wasn't supposed to happen."


	5. This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke pushes Yu out of the way of a fatal attack. The accident causes Yu to rethink his feelings for the brunet, and he realizes it's never too early to tell someone you love how you feel. [Temporary character death.] [Angst with a happy ending.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the lovely and talented treya_barton for requesting such fabulous prompts. I’m excited to tackle this one! There’s some near-death angst here, but like always, there’s a fluffy ending.  
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t supposed to happen.

It was an accident.

No, it was more than that. It was an accident facilitated by carelessness, and Yu had nobody to blame but himself.

It had been a perfect storm of events that had perfectly aligned into a catastrophic disaster, and in Yu’s mind, it had all come to a climax thanks to his own neglect on the battlefield.

It began when Yu realized all too late that the Shadow they were fighting could utilize Mudo. While there was always less than half a chance the fatal attack would land, Yu had never fallen victim to it personally. He’d seen a few of his teammates take the blow, and to be honest, it looked horrifying. Even in the middle of a battle, always felt a surge of agony in his heart at the sight of one of his teammates staggering to the floor in pained defeat.

Usually, as the team’s leader, he was attentive and skilled enough in combat to avoid the fatal curse at the last second. This time, he had no such luck.

He was just sluggish enough and exhausted enough from previous fights to not foresee the attack in time to evade it. Resigned to defeat, Yu felt his body seize and knew there was nothing he could do but wait for the inevitable end.

However, at the last second, something strange happened.

“Partner, watch out!”

Instead of the agonizing pain he expected, he felt a hand shove him in the middle of his back. The pressure snapped his spine uncomfortably and forced his arms, which had been preoccupied with wielding his melee weapon, to lurch back harshly.

There was decent force behind the blow as well. It was more than enough to send Yu skidding across the dungeon floor. His body rolled until he felt his back collide sharply with the stone inlay of a nearby wall.

As Yu’s shoulder hit the wall with a violent smash, it still took him less than a second to rebound to his feet. Although part of him was focused on the splitting pain that started to bloom in his clavicle, the leader was also acutely aware that he hadn’t been shoved by an enemy. No, one of his teammates had _intentionally_ shoved him. Yu knew that he had to push through the pain, get up, and make sure everyone else on his team was still standing.

His silver eyes flashed across the battlefield to seek out the offender.

It didn’t take long for him to spy the cloud of dark magic that had manifested where he stood mere moments before. Now, there was another figure trapped within the confines of the curse’s thick smog. He saw the white stitching of the distinct Yasogami High uniform first.

Then, he saw the caramel-colored hair and bright-orange headphones between the dark spray of magic.

Yu’s heart began to thunder in his chest.

_No._

Then, he heard a scream. It was Yosuke’s scream, and it was one of pure agony as the dark cloud seemed to trap Yosuke’ body. A sharp, almost bladed tendril of energy soared skyward before plunging into Yosuke. The attack skewered his body right down the middle.

Barely a second passed before Yosuke was thrown to the ground like a ragdoll, eyes closed and face ashen.

Yu was too stunned to hear Teddie’s desperate pleas to flee the battlefield. Even as chaos and Shadow attacks continued to swirl around him, Yu couldn’t take his eyes on his friend’s limp body. His silver eyes lingered on Yosuke’s unclenched hands, his concave stomach and his distressed brow.

 _Please get up_ , Yu pleaded internally. _You always get up._

Yosuke was a speedy fighter, albeit clumsy. When he was knocked down, he almost always got back up again. Or, at the very least, he’d mumble an apology to his other teammates before falling unconscious.

This time, Yosuke wasn’t waking up like usual. He just remained oddly still on the ground in lethal stasis. He wasn’t used to seeing his lively companion look so still, and frankly, it sickened him. Even his Persona, Susanoo-o, had evaporated completely from the battlefield.

Yu was too horrified to scream. For a few moments, he just stood motionless. The sharp ache on his shoulder was instantly forgotten at the sight of Yosuke’s closed eyes, parted lips and the pool of intensely red blood amalgamating from beneath his body.

The sight of his best friend laying deceased on the ground seared his vision. His eyes became almost black with passion as he strained to convince himself that the horrifying sight before him was an illusion.

He wanted to believe he was trapped in a nightmare.

It didn’t take long for confirmation of the dreadful reality to assail him in the form of his teammates distressed calls.

 _“Yosuke!”_ Chie screamed, standing only a few feet away from the toppled teen. Her Persona, Tomoe, took the lead and delivered a bone-crushing kick to the offending Shadow’s abdomen.

The forced caused the hideous being to lurch back, but also riled up its temper, motivating it to go in for another attack.

Yukiko, who was also nearby, screamed at the sight. “Oh no, Yosuke! Chie! Hold on!”

Before she could cast Samarecarm on their fallen companion, another Shadow rushed toward her.

With no other choice, she quickly reverted to an offensive position and cast Agilao to send the barrage of enemies up in smoke. While Yukiko and Chie attacked the remaining enemies, Yu crossed the battlefield in only a few strides. The golf club he’d been holding as a melee weapon was forgotten on the ground as he rushed to his friend. With little effort, lifted the other teen’s limp head into his lap. Upon seeing that Yosuke’s usually cheery visage was blanched to the point of ash, Yu’s stomach concealed in disgust.

His skin was already cool to the touch as Yu searched his friend's wrists and the column of his neck for a pulse. The search turned up nothing.

“Sensei, we have to flee!” Teddie yelled again, jumping up and down as high and quickly as his tiny, mascot legs would allow.

Chie and Yukiko finished off the last of the remaining Shadows before limping over to rejoin their leader. Both of them looked beyond exhausted.

“Narukami, I still have enough energy to revive him, but…” Yukiko struggled to speak, already short of breath, “But if we get ambushed again….”

Then they would be done for.

There was no way they could haul more than one unconscious teammate at a time. At least, it wouldn’t be possible to accomplish such a feat in their drained state.

“Everyone, back to the entrance!” Yu commanded firmly. Although his body was shaking all over, he’d somehow managed to keep his voice steady.

Yu snaked an arm under Yosuke’s knees and another one around his shoulders. Lifting with his back, and silently apologizing to his friend for the intimate contact, he lifted Yosuke against his chest with a mighty heave.  He could have had Izanagi carry him, but that would have put Yosuke in even more danger if they needed his persona, the only one with enough health and energy, to defend them again.

With great haste, they made their way to the TV world’s exit.

* * *

 

“I don’t sense any Shadows around,” Teddie confirmed as his tiny, beaded nose gave the air a few good sniffs. “We’re in the clear!”

With the go-ahead from Teddie, Yukiko wasted no time reawakening her Persona. Although the effort clearly strained her, she’d kept enough energy set aside for one more spell.

With one powerful command, her Persona unleashed a soft, warm light that created a shimmering pool of magic. The fog surrounding them seemed to clear perfectly as Samarecarm’s magic seemed to cleanse the grime in the air before settling onto every inch of Yosuke’s body.

Yu remained nearby, holding the brunet firmly in his arms until as the glittery magic began to reinfuse life back into Yosuke’s skin. Almost immediately, the effects of the magic were reassuring.

As color slowly infused back into Yosuke’s cheeks, Yu could also feel small twitches and spasms begin to nudge his friend’s limbs back to life. Each and every sinew of Yosuke’s being was slowly being lifted back into the world of the living, and Yu relished every lively pulse.

Once the spell had run its course, Yukiko sank to her knees in exhaustion. Before she could collapse, Chie practically threw herself onto her best friend to break her fall. The two exhausted girls huddled together in a protective bundle as their teammate’s body slowly finished awakening from its nearly permanent slumber.

All the while, Yu continued to Yosuke folded safely and securely in his arms. As the magic pulsed inside his friend’s body, Yu found himself squeezing his friend’s shoulders sync with the magical ministrations.

“Please be okay,” Yu pleaded in a soft whisper, struggling to blink the fogginess from his vision caused by the threat of his own tears. Everything had happened so quickly that Yu had barely begun to process everything that had happened.

Now, as he replayed the incident and all the other precious interactions with Yosuke back in his head at least a hundred times, he felt palpable dread pool in his gut at the possible realization that Yosuke might not wake up again.

Or, if he did wake up, would Yosuke hate him? Yu wouldn’t blame him if he did.

Yu promised himself he wouldn’t be bitter if Yosuke awoke and screamed at him for being an idiot in battle. He promised himself that he also wouldn’t hold a grudge of Yosuke decided their partnership was over.

All he wanted was for his friend to be safe and for him to be able to wake up and return home to live many more days, with or without Yu by his side.

“Please, Yosuke…” Yu stammered, lowering his forehead so that it could gently rest against Yosuke’s. The gesture was enough to send a tear, which he’d fought so hard to hold back, rolling down his cheek and onto Yosuke’s brow. “Please wake up. _Partner_.”

A second later, Yosuke sucked air back into his lungs with a violent gasp. His eyes snapped upon and his body bolted upright. One of his arms shot as if he was trying desperately to reach for someone.

“Partner, watch—!”

He paused violently, his eyes suddenly shifting around and taking in the scenery. Slowly, his visage changed from panic to confusion as he realized that they were safe and sound back at the Shadow World’s exit. The brunet swiveled his head from left to right, catching the immediate attention of Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie.

“Guys!” he exclaimed, voice oozing with worry as he caught sight of the group’s haggard condition. “Yikes, you all look terrible. What the hell happened? Holy shit, where’s Yu?”

Any further inquiry was cut short when, in Yosuke’s frantic search to locate said partner, noticed very familiar hands holding his body in place. Yosuke would have known those strong, somewhat calloused hands anywhere. They’re grabbed each other’s hands in battle, given each other enough high-fives, passed enough notes and shared enough pencils in class to know each other’s hands by touch alone.

Yu watched in disbelief as Yosuke slowly tipped his head backward and looked up. Yu’s face remained a mere hair’s breadth away.

“Bro, you’re okay!” Yosuke realized, eyes lighting up at the sight of his partner’s face lingering above his. The slightly skinnier teen had no difficulty whirling around in Yu’s lap and pulling him into a hug that so strong that it knocked him flat onto his back.

Yosuke, who had always said he thought hugs were ‘just for girls’, was embracing Yu hard enough to catapult both of their bodies onto the floor in a tangled sprawl that would have been much more fitting for a romance novel cover than the floor of a dungeon.

“You scared the hell out of me,” Yosuke gasped, hands running through Yu’s hair as he held his face in his hands. All the while, Yu stared back at him with unblinking eyes. Yosuke continued, “But you’re okay! Man, when I saw that Shadow go for you, and I thought I was going to…”

Then, upon realizing the darkness of Yu’s expression, Yosuke’s frantic rambling slowed to an amble. “Um…what’s wrong? Bro, are you okay?”

For the first time in Yu’s life, words completely failed him.

“Yosuke, you died,” Yu said, voice breaking more with every word. His eyes bore into Yosuke’s, reflecting equal parts relief and exasperation. “We didn’t have a way to revive you, so we rushed back here, and Yukiko…”

Realization hit him like a brick across the cheek.

_That’s right. Yukiko._

Yu cast a frantic glance back at their teammate, who was breathing deeply in Chie’s arms. Her expression, usually the picture of calmness, was pinched in obvious pain and discomfort. Yosuke also redirected his attention to her. At the sight of her slumped body and uncharacteristic dishevelment, Yosuke was off Yu in a second to run and check on her.

 “Yukiko, hold on…” Chie pleaded, one hand cupping Yukiko’s cheek as her other arm cradled her friend’s body.  Although she was clearly in bad shape, at least Yukiko was still alive. Yu could note the steady rise and fall of her chest, even from a few feet away.

Realizing immediately that she was out of energy and injured, Yosuke began to desperately rifle through his pockets.

“Hold on, I have something,” Yosuke said, trying to ignore the tearful looks that Chie and Teddie were giving him. They both looked so desperate and heartbroken that focusing on their faces would have only distracted Yosuke even more.

The teen still provided no inkling that he'd realized his teammates were also upset over his own demise, which had occurred just minutes before.

After some graceless flailing and discarding an embarrassing amount of crumbled gum wrappers and spare coins, Yosuke was finally able to produce what he’d been looking for.

“Here, take this!” he offered frantically with an overturned palm. In his hand was a package of medicine. Without hesitation, he offered the item to Chie so she could help Yukiko take the remedy. It was small, but it would be enough to get her on her feet again. Just like what had happened with Yosuke, as Yukiko ate slowly and recovered her energy, the color almost immediately began to flood back to her cheeks.  

“Are you okay?” Yosuke asked her frantically.

“Yes, I think so…” Yukiko said with a sigh. "I feel a little better than before. I think I can walk."

Although Chie was thrilled at the offering, the sight only made Yu’s heart lurch even more painfully in his chest.

Yosuke had been in possession of a healing item the entire time. And yet, knowingly, he’d still thrown himself into the line of danger without a second thought.

Even if had been for a short amount of time, Yosuke had willingly died for him.

_Him._

The thought made him ill.

A year ago, before coming to Inaba, Yu wouldn’t have even known what it was like to have parents that cared enough to come home for dinner every night.

Now, he had friends that were willing to sacrifice everything, not just for him, but for each other.

“You had that the entire time?” Yu asked Yosuke, mouth hanging open like he was a market fish.

Yosuke turned his soft-brown eyes to Yu's with a quick flick of his head, as if he was surprised by the question.

“Well, yeah,” Yosuke admitted, nervously ruffling the back of his head.

“Why didn’t you use it?” Yu asked again, trying to now sound as fretful as he felt. Yosuke didn’t have a second to gather his thoughts and reply before Yu started to rant. “Yosuke, if that attack had hit me, you guys could have been fine. After what happened to you, Chie and Yukiko were the ones to wipe out the rest of the Shadows. I was _useless._ You guys could have just run away, or at least have something to heal yourself before coming back for me. But you…you…”

“I mean, what if someone else had needed it?” Yosuke offered simply. Although the reply had sounded casual, one peek at Yosuke’s expression from under his silver bangs told Yu that his friend was more than disturbed by his cathartic response.

“Partner, we know some medicine wouldn’t have been enough to revive you if you…well, got hit by that attack instead of me,” Yosuke continued, taking a step back towards Yu’s direction and speaking in a softer, more intimate tone of voice than before. “Besides, you’re our leader. If you go down, we fail. I didn’t want that to happen to us. I…didn’t want that to happen to _you_. You’re irreplaceable, partner.”

“And you aren’t?” Yu asked as his grip tightened protectively around Yosuke’s shoulders.

Yosuke laughed dryly. “C’mon partner, we both know the answer to that.”

The response caught Yu off guard. Every sinew of his body yelled for him to object and declare that Yosuke was wrong. Yet, he also knew that the four of them didn’t have the time for Yu to object as fully and incessantly as he longed to.

Plus, with Yosuke’s near-death experience still fresh in his mind, Yu realized that he had even more things he wanted to confess to Yosuke. Things that he thought he’d never, ever confess to the brunet.

Now, he realized that if he had something to tell his partner, that it was never too soon to get it out.

“We should…talk about this later,” Yu said softly. Instead of channeling his emotions into his voice, his hands clenched mercilessly at his side. The force caused the tips of his nails to leave red half-moons in his palms. “We all need to rest, but Yosuke…can you meet me somewhere?”

Yosuke tossed his partner a soft, almost patient smile. He flashed Yu his phone screen and offered him a wink. “I feel great, partner, so I’m ready whenever you are. Just text me.”

* * *

The group returned from the TV world with ease. Although Yukiko was back on her feet, she was still incredibly unsteady and wobbled precariously with every step she took. Chie gave Yu a promise that she would personally see her back home to the Amagi Inn. Given the friends’ closeness, Chie would probably spend the night after calling her parents to let them know.

The two were well-known for having sleepovers, so nothing would seem out of the ordinary. Yukiko and Yosuke thanked each other again one more time before they departed from the rest of the group.

Yu darted home to quickly change clothes before sending Yosuke, who had remained outside Junes, a quick text.

_> Meet me at the riverbank?_

_> >u know it! Ill b there_

Fifteen minutes later, Yu had donned a fresh pullover and loose pants. Upon arriving at the river, which shone almost as bright as the sun thanks to the sparse moonlight reflecting off the surface, he saw Yosuke’s silhouette.

The surface of the river, as shiny as mica, provided the perfect backdrop for Yosuke’s distinct outline. When Yu drew closer, Yosuke easily picked up the sounds of his footsteps and turned to meet him. Again, the brunet offered him the same, soft smile as before. The light seemed to play off the slopes and planes of his face more perfectly than Yu could have imagined. Even in the dark, he could make out even the softest expressions on his friend’s face.

“Hey,” Yu said, breathless at the sight.

“Hey, yourself,” Yosuke laughed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his blazer. The teen was still donned in his school uniform from their earlier rendezvous with the Shadows. It seemed he really had hung around after dark and waited for Yu’s text, just like he promised. Despite the angst of their earlier situation, the thought brought Yu the tiniest surge of joy.

“So, you wanted to talk?” Yosuke asked, voice hitching an octave at the end of the sentence, as was classically indicative of a question. Perhaps it was Yu’s imagination, but he thought his friend sounded a little more flustered than usual.

“Yeah,” Yu admitted, chuckling at Yosuke’s directness. It seemed the other teen wasn’t ready to beat around the bush. Thankfully, neither was he. “I mean, you can talk if you want to. I won’t force you, but…I have some things to say.”

Yosuke titled his head curiously. “I’m all ears, man. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”

The words rang around Yu’s chest like the harmony of a bell. It was a pleasant and comforting sensation, and just hearing the statement directly from his partner’s own mouth helped to ebb his apprehension.

With one more deep breath, Yu began to speak.

“I wanted to let you know that…you’re irreplaceable too, Yosuke,” Yu replied. “Everyone on our team is irreplaceable. I honestly don’t know what I’d do if I lost any of you.”

“Partner…” he replied. In the dark, Yu could see the slight movement on his friend’s expression as his teeth gently bit into his bottom lip. “C’mon, this again? I know I said I’d let you talk, but man, you don’t have to worry about that. It happened, but now it’s over. Everything is okay.”

“That wasn’t _supposed_ to happen, Yosuke,” Yu said sharply. “Stop saying that it was okay that you got hurt. Please, stop saying that it’s okay that you died!”

Then, without prompting, he started towards Yosuke with a determined stride he usually only reserved for enemies on the battlefield. Kicking up some river rocks along the way, he stopped a few inches from Yosuke and brought him into a tight embrace that forced their thighs, stomachs, and chests to be flush against each other. It was sudden, but Yu couldn’t help himself. Besides, they’d already hugged so many times before that it felt more like a reflex than it probably should have.

Plus, Yu was slowly coming to realize that Yosuke didn’t seem to mind.

While Yosuke wasn’t twitching to move away from Yu, he also wasn’t saying anything. In fact, the embrace seemed to remember the slightly shorter and scrawnier teen speechless.

“I’m sorry, Yosuke,” Yu repeated with a sob, taking advantage of the silence to try and convey to his companion just how deeply pained he felt for letting him down. “I failed everyone as a leader, especially you. I just…I…”

The words dissolved into soft whimpers as he continued to hold Yosuke close. His body shook with every breath, and despite how embarrassed he felt, he didn’t let go.

Then, he heard Yosuke exhale. It was only a soft respire, but it was comforting feedback. It wasn’t a typical, annoyed sigh either, as far as Yu could tell. It was hard to pin an emotion to the sound, but if Yu had to guess, his friend almost sounded remorseful.

“Hey, partner?” Yosuke said, patting Yu’s shoulder sympathetically as the silver-eyed teen retained his rock-solid embrace. “Listen. Very few things in life are _supposed_ to happen. But, because I pushed you out of the way earlier today, you were able to carry me out. Then, when Yukiko revived me, I was able to help her out too.”

“Yeah, but…” Yu stuttered, frustrated beyond words at Yosuke’s seemingly casual treatment of his own safety.

“It’s funny,” Yosuke said, intentionally interrupting Yu’s hesitant thoughts. “I acted like a dumbass, and you guys still saved me. Hell, you carried me out, right? That’s…why I woke up in your lap, huh?”

Yosuke had broken a new record. He’d made the infamously deadpan Yu, who always had a comeback for every situation, lose the ability to form words twice in one day.

When it became clear that Yu was too flustered to reply, possibly for the first time in his life, Yosuke opted to take the lead.

“Question for you,” he asked Yu gently. All the while one of his hands stoked Yu’s hair rhythmically. “Do you think I was supposed to fall into that trashcan at the beginning of the school year and make an idiot out of myself?”

Yu laughed at the memory, keeping his face pressed against Yosuke’s shoulder. “I suppose not. Although, if you hadn’t fallen in the trash can, we might have never met.”

“Exactly,” Yosuke chimed with a chortle. “It was so humiliating at the time, but looking back, that was seriously the best day of my life. I got to meet you, after all.”

Yu’s face went bright red, from the bottoms of his cheeks all the way for the tops of his ears. The silver-haired teen was suddenly very thankful for the evening’s darkness and the minimal light pollution.

“I have a second question for you,” Yosuke said, his voice assuming a pseudo singsong tone. “Were you supposed to come here to Inaba?”

Yu hummed in thought. It was quite a difficult question to answer.

“Well, maybe,” Yu said with a sigh. "Then again, maybe not. I don't know. It wasn’t really my decision, so I guess it was something I didn’t have much control over.”

Yosuke nodded silently. Then, the hand that had been brushed through Yu’s hair stilled suddenly. Yu felt Yosuke’s ice-cold fingertips settle on the back of his neck, leaving trails of gooseflesh with every touch.

“So…was Saki supposed to die?” Yosuke inquired tensely. “Were any of these murders that we’ve been trying so hard to solve, were any of them supposed to happen?”

Yu stiffened in his arms and pulled back, just enough so the two could reestablish eye-contact.

“Absolutely not,” Yu replied without hesitation. “Saki’s murder… _none_ of these murders should have happened.”

Yosuke’s hand drifted from the back of Yu’s neck to assume a new position against Yu’s warm, blushing cheek. The brush of contact made him inhale sharply, but he didn’t move away.

“There you go, Yu,” Yosuke offered softly. “You have your answer. Not everything in life is supposed to happen, but nothing is set in stone either. We’ve changed our own destinies, I think, just by…coming into each other’s lives. I know I’m a better person for it.”

Yu couldn’t handle it anymore. With Yosuke’s arms still wound about him and their faces only inches apart, he closed his eyes and leaned in.

The first brush of their lips was featherlight. It was so soft and so coaxing that Yu thought perhaps it was his imagination. Or, like so many times before, perhaps the kiss was nothing more than a hopeful dream.

Then, he felt Yosuke’s mouth push against his with reciprocal pressure. The kiss was soft and missed his actual lips by about an inch, but neither cared. Yosuke placed one kiss on the corner of Yu’s mouth, and another on the side of his nose, which resulted in a clumsy laugh.

“I never thought that I was ever supposed to fall in love with another guy,” Yosuke murmured, whispering the words against Yu’s mouth as his fingers dug into the material of his cotton pullover, “But, holy shit. I’m fine with that…because I love you, Yu.”

Just like that, the darkness around them was gone. Everything had never been clearer.

There was no more Samegawa Riverbank. There was no more moonlight or sounds of distinct drunken mumbling coming from some of the city’s nearby bars.

There was only Yosuke Hanamura, wrapped in his arms and kissing him for the first time.

Yu had intended on telling Yosuke that he loved him too. He wanted to pour his heart and soul out to the brunet and tell him about how he loved when to stop Junes food court and surprise him, or how he secretly looked forward to skipping homework so they could hand out at each other’s houses to play video games. He wanted to confide in Yosuke that, every time their hands accidentally touched, it was as if actual sparks leaped between them.

He wanted to tell Yosuke how he’d dreamed of what it would be like to kiss him, and how he imagined his lips would feel against his own when he was finally able to whisper the words, ‘I love you.’

Yu, for a third time, was rendered speechless. Instead of trying to talk, he leaned close and said everything he wanted to say with a searing kiss.

Very few things in life were certain. Yu was certain that a budding romance between the so-called Prince of Junes and the stoic transfer student had not been one of them.

Frankly, he’d never been more content with the idea.

There had plenty of moments during his short stay in Inaba, with many more months still to come, that showed Yu that history could be changed. Yu and his teammates had proved, battle after arduous battle, that they could make history however they wanted.

Now, he could accomplish that goal with his best friend and partner by his side. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed this fic! It was much longer than I intended, but for the heavier prompts, I like to take my time and develop them. Honestly, if you made it to the end of this, I’m so thankful for you giving me your time and attention to read this all the way through. Just the thought fills my heart with such joy.
> 
> Thanks again for reading. I’ll be back soon!
> 
> Next social link: “A sunrise, a bumper sticker, and the color orange.”


	6. "A sunrise, a bumper sticker, the color orange."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke take their first vacation as boyfriends. Their destination is a lakeside condo, three hours outside their apartment in Tokyo. [Implied/nonexplicit NSFW situations]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completed! Thank you to liveordie13 on Tumblr for suggesting such a fun prompt and for being so patient with me while I finished it! Once again, the prompt was so enjoyable and unique…I think I got carried away.
> 
> Orange is my favorite color, and I adore sunrises! My…opinion on bumper stickers varies depending on what the sticker says, haha!  
> Enjoy!

Yosuke’s eyes squinted as hard as they could but to no avail. He just couldn’t make out the words from his current vantage point.

They had been driving behind the same car for almost twenty minutes in light city traffic, and for that same amount of time, Yosuke had strained his eyes in an attempt to read a tantalizing bright but still weather-born bumper sticker.

“It’s too far away to read,” he noted aloud, leaning forward in the passenger’s seat in a futile attempt to read the small and weather-worn sticker through the windshield. “Catch up to them!”

“What?” Yu asked, shooting his boyfriend a quizzical stare from his position in the driver’s seat. “Why would I want to do that?”

“I want to read the sticker,” Yosuke explained simply.

“You want me to tailgate so you can read someone’s old car decal?” he replied, silver brow lofting. “Are you serious?”

“C’mon, we aren’t going that fast and the traffic is totally light right now!” Yosuke said with a whine. “Please, partner?”

Yu rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. His foot put a hair of extra pressure on the accelerator, just enough to speed up their rental car a few extra miles per hour. It was enough to satiate his boyfriend, who leaned forward in his head and practically glued his eyes to the windshield in an attempt to read the semi-faded bumper sticker in front of them.

Once they got a couple feet closer, Yosuke let out an odd laugh of delight, signaling to Yu that the distance breached was sufficient.

“It says, _‘Honk if…you like big dicks,’_ ” Yosuke said. His tone had changed mid-sentence from intense excitement to expressionless disbelief.

He reread the words a couple times over just to make sure he was reading things correctly. Sure enough, he’d read the raunchy text correctly the first time.

“Wow, that’s totally what it says after all,” Yosuke said, leaning back in the seat as a dry laugh crackled from his throat like ash from a parched fire. “Geez, I remember people in the city being more brazen when I was growing up, but that’s really…”

Yu laid on the horn as loud as possible.

The strident sound completely severed Yosuke’s sentence and sent a shock through his body so strong that he almost thought he could have snapped the seatbelt in two.

“Hey!” Yosuke squeaked loudly. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What?” Yu asked between two extra loud, incessant honks. “You wanted me to speed up to read the bumper sticker, right? Well, I read it too, and I’m agreeing.”

Yu spoke with his usual deadpan humor, but the shadow of a catlike grin on his face was unmistakable. Anyone who knew Yu could see the silver-haired teen was being smug, and Yosuke knew him better than anyone. In addition to being roommates in college together in Tokyo, they’d also started dating shortly after high school.

The car in front of them, which had been driving at a steady pace, slowed and changed lanes. The vehicle sank back in the lane beside the couple’s rental car. A few other young adults who also looked like students, with trendy clothes and goofy grins, rolled their windows down to whoop in agreement and loudly thank Yu for his honk of support.

Yu gave them a thumbs up in solidarity and Yosuke’s soul left his body in absolute embarrassment.

Their first vacation as boyfriends was already going swimmingly well.

* * *

“I’ll get us checked in at the front desk,” Yu said as he pulled the car into a parking spot near the resort’s lobby. Upon opening the car door, the aroma of damp foliage and running water greeted his senses.

The summer air was warm, but not humid. A light breeze created a deafening rustling sound that made Yu realize just how thickly wooded the area was. The tree canopy that cascaded down the valley all the way to the lake’s edge swayed softly. With each gust, scatter of petals peppered the pavement below with a pink and green splatter.

The scenery was so different from Tokyo’s. In fact, it almost reminded him of being back in Inaba again. The sounds of car horns and aimless street chatter were replaced with sounds of kids playing in a nearby pool and of cicadas lazily chirping along the arboreal pathways.  

Yosuke silently unclicked his seatbelt and staggered out of the seat. He shot Yu a half-lidded look over the roof of the car as he rounded the vehicle to make a beeline to the entrance. The gaze was too soft to be a glare but way too heated to just be a casual glance.

It was a very nondescript look that told Yu he’d done a fantastic job at teasing his friend.

“Are you sure you can handle that?” Yosuke asked cautiously. “Don’t make it weird.”

“What do you mean?” Yu asked with an impish grin.

Yosuke just sighed hollowly in response, which only made Yu laugh even harder. He said, “Hang out here. I’ll be back in a minute, _partner_.”

Failing to notice the faint blush on Yosuke’s face, Yu jogged up the steps briskly and tugged the door open. Before it shut, Yosuke could hear his boyfriend greet the person at the front desk amicably and, as usual, with complete normalcy. The desk attendant would have never guessed that the nice, silver-haired college student she was charging for a room had just spent almost an entire three-hour carried from Tokyo honking at every ridiculous bumper sticker and then proceeding to give every passing car a appreciate wave when they stopped to compliment him along the roadway.

They’d never know, and yet, it sent a tiny thrill through Yosuke. It felt special and a little extra romantic that he was the only one that knew his boyfriend’s weirdness.

After stretching his nimble legs with a few athletic poses that Chie had taught him, he took a moment to saunter to the edge of the parking lot to peer down the edge at the resort’s scenery below.

Even he, a tried-and-true city boy, had to admit that Yu had picked a fantastic place for their vacation. It was picturesque and rural but lacked the usual ruddiness of some other countryside locations.

At first, Yosuke had been hesitant to take a vacation to a resort at all. It just didn’t seem like a typical trip for a college student to make, in his opinion. However, when Yu brought up the idea of spending an entire trip together and away from work and the crazy hustle and bustle of Tokyo, it suddenly sounded a little more appealing.

Even though the two were roommates, it was hard for the two to find time during the day to spend time with each other as a couple. Yu was a popular guy, after all. People constantly vied for his attention, and even on his days off, he usually had a packed schedule. Not that Yosuke could get too mad at him. After all, Yosuke was a workaholic that spent long days and hours stocking storerooms at night and taking business classes during the day.

Taking a trip sounded like a great way to finally schedule in some alone time without interruptions. At least, that’s what Yosuke desperately hoped for. It had been criminally long since the two had had any time alone together for an extended period of time, let alone days to devote solely to each other. They probably hadn’t had such ample free time for each other since high school, but the responsibility of catching a serial murderer forced the prospect of romance to the bottom of their booked priority lists.

Now, they only had to focus on each other.

Had he not been standing in a public parking lot, Yosuke would have actually cheered at the thought.

The sound of the lobby door chime brought Yosuke out of his daydreams.

As he turned to meet Yu back at the car, the two exchanged a brief high-five. Their hands were still freezing from having the car’s air-conditioning on full-blast for the summertime drive.

“We good to go?” Yosuke asked with a grin.

“We’re good to go,” Yu replied with a laugh as he lifted a hand to jingle two room keys. “One for you, and one for me.”

Yosuke laughed a bit. “I get my own key, huh? Fancy. You’re not going to hold me hostage, partner?”

The teasing was well-received, and Yu reciprocated with a leer that made his silver eyes look even more molten than usual. “Only if that’s what you want.”

Yosuke rolled his eyes. With Yu’s hand still against his, Yosuke decided to seize an opportunity to tease Yu in return. Without any warning, he leaned in a pressed a gentle kiss to Yu’s jaw before they pulled apart moments later. The touch of Yosuke’s lips against Yu’s cheek was brief, but it was honest and uninhibited in the appreciation it conveyed. It was a warm, but fleeting sentiment that left always left Yu wanting more.

While Yu always adored his boyfriend’s affections in any form, something about Yosuke’s signs of love had changed recently in a positive way.

The most recent kiss was quite different from the pecks Yosuke used to give Yu when they’d first started dating. The touches had originally been just as sweet but were just as heavy with hesitation and shyness.

Now, Yosuke freely kissed him with confidence and self-assuredness that came from being in a loving, committed relationship.

It gave Yu unbelievable joy to see Yosuke becoming comfortable in his own skin.

“Thanks again,” Yosuke said with an airy laugh as he pulled away from the kiss with a shallow sigh.

Yu cocked his head, already missing the feeling of Yosuke’s lips against his skin. “For what?”

The toe of Yosuke’s shoe swirled gently against the asphalt below.

“Well, it was your idea to come here in the first place,” he said sheepishly. He lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck as he fumbled through his sentiments. “Also, you’re paying for the room, right? I had no idea this place would be so nice. Are you sure you don’t want me to chip in?”

Yu shook his head, bangs swaying gently over his relaxed brow.

 “We already agreed,” he said with a wide grin. He reared back his arm with a gentle flick before lowering his hand into Yosuke’s where he deposited a room key. “I pay for the room and you get to pay for food.”

The rental car, along with a pre-loaded fuel card, had been an anniversary gift from the rest of the Investigation Team. Rise especially had been a huge help and, thanks to her plentiful amount of sponsorships for gigs and commercials she’d done, was able to hook the others up with an incredible deal.

“Are you sure?” Yosuke asked again.

“Positive,” Yu replied with finality. That was the end of the matter.

Yosuke recognized the tone immediately from their days fighting Shadows in the TV World. Even though his days as the leader of their Investigation Team were long gone, he could still hear it in Yu’s voice when he spoke with decisive finality. The answer left no room for argument, and honestly, Yosuke hardly minded.

“Don’t worry,” Yu said, tossing Yosuke a sideways grin as he unlocked the driver’s side door and climbed back into their car. “I already have some amazing cat cafes picked out where we can have lunch all vacation long.”

And there he was. His cat-obsessed boyfriend Yu, not the fearless and emotionless leader from the TV World, was back with him.

“You dork,” Yosuke replied, but the words lacked any crunch.

Room keys in hand, the couple jumped back into their rental car and started down a narrow road that was littered with tall, rustic condominiums on either side.

It took a little bit of searching and swerving through the unmarked parking lots before the couple successfully put their hands together and spied the building with their designated room. The couple’s condominium was a corner unit on the top floor and had plenty of windows that would provide a splendid view of the lake behind the wooded resort.

Upon finding a spot and making absolutely sure to set the parking brake on the uneven asphalt, the duo hauled their bags out of the trunk and made the trek up the outdoor staircase to the top floor. It was an exhausting hike, but neither complained because they both knew it would be worth the work. It also helped that they’d both packed light. Yu was an expert at packing his life into a suitcase and Yosuke really only needed Yu, his phone (which held all his music), his headphones, clothes, and hygiene items to be content.

When they arrived at the door, a cute autumnal wreath decorated the wooden surface. It was decorated with oak leaves and what looked, and smelled, like star anise. It was the perfect decoration for such a woodsy getaway. It really felt like they had traveled overseas somewhere together.

“You do the honors,” Yu said with a flamboyant bow as he took a step back. “I already know what it looks like inside.”

Yosuke’s caramel eyes crinkled at the playful gesture. “This place must already be getting to you. You’re already more… _extra_ than usual.”

Yu chuckled lightly at the statement but made no effort to object. With another resigned sigh from Yosuke, he slipped the key into the lock fully and turned it fully. A satisfying click followed the turn, and the door gave way easily with little pressure.

Sure enough, Yosuke was amazed at the interior. Actually, flabbergasted would have been a more accurate word. The ability to form words temporarily left him for a few moments.

The unit was a spacious, one-bedroom condo with a large living area and tall windows toward the back that offered a perfect panoramic view of the shore.

The interior’s décor was minimalistic, with rustic accents that added to the lakeside ambiance without being too heavy-handed. A few carved bear statues and natural paintings decorated the dark oak antiques and warmly-lit walls.

It was a stark contrast to the minimalistic and natural décor that he was used to from places like the Amagi Inn. Their current room was almost Western in nature and, while it was a strange aesthetic, it was oddly fitting for the rural resort. It was a nice breath of fresh air.

Yosuke suddenly had a feeling that Yu had chosen the resort partially due to the visual appeal. Even though they were only three hours from home, everything still felt foreign enough to feel like an overseas vacation. It felt as if they were hundreds of miles away from their responsibilities when in reality, they were only three hours outside Tokyo.

The kitchen, located to the immediate left of the front door, was simple but furnished with modern appliances that would even put the most expensive stock at Junes to shame. Every surface glittered with chrome perfection as if they’d never been touched before. The lines crisp designs harbored a futuristic minimalism that came dangerously close to clashing with the bucolic décor but fell short thanks to the other homey decorations in the kitchen, such as a few ceramic cat statues and a bouquet of sunflowers lurking suspiciously close to the door. No doubt the flowers were a gift from the staff, and Yosuke wouldn’t have been surprised if Yu had told the staff the bright yellow flowers were his favorite.

The rest of the furniture was made from soft leather and cozy faux furs. A fake fireplace also lurked in the corner near the television. While the fire and logs were most definitely fake, the rosewood mantle looked authentic and polished to perfection. Yu really had picked the perfect place for a getaway.

In the back of the condominium were floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the lake. The view was so clear that Yosuke could see right through to the water’s edge all the way from the front door.

It was truly a stunning view, especially since the evening had begun to roll in. The sun hung low over the water, making the liquid surface glow an intense silver that reminded him of Yu’s eyes.

It looked like a professionally designed room from a furniture catalog or a magazine. The idea of seeing Yu push up his sleeves and using his masterful skills in such an appealing setting was almost enough to make Yosuke weak in the knees.

Before Yosuke could become completely distracted, something captured his attention and made him refocus on the kitchen. On the slate countertop was something bright that immediately stood out against the backdrop of neutral tones and earthen shades.

There was a tray of sugar cookies, each one decorated with bright orange icing and sprinkled with white sprinkles. There also appeared to be a card on top of the wrapped cookies. While he was too far away to make out the writing, he could spy the names of his friends scrawled in a rainbow amalgamation of signature inside the paper bifold.

“Looks like the staff members weren’t the only ones to send us gifts,” Yosuke said cheekily as he pointed to the tray of frosted orange cookies.

Yu inched his way inside and sat the suitcases down with a huff. He gave the sweets a knowing smile before flicking his gaze back to Yosuke. “Is that so? How thoughtful.”

It was impossible for Yosuke to resist. They’d been driving all day long and he was starving for any kind of calorie intake, even if it came in the form of a condensed sugar cookie. As he peeled back the wrapper and examined the disks, he could see that the icing was homemade but that the floury cookies were absolutely from the Junes bakery department. He couldn’t even care.

He broke one of the large cookies in two and sank the half with more orange icing, another favorite of his, into his mouth. The relief brought forth by the sugary-sweet rush of confectioner’s sugar was almost immediate.

“Holy crap, these are delicious,” Yosuke said, mouth full of crushed cookie. He heard Yu laugh behind him as he completely devoured the remaining half-moon of sugary deliciousness.

“Dude, you have to try these cookies,” Yosuke said, keeping the remaining half of the treat safe and sound in his other hand while he swallowed. “It’s so good! Seriously, they must have stolen your icing recipe—woah!”

The young man hadn’t had a chance to finish his review of the treat due to that fact that Yu, after shutting and locking the door to their apartment, had bent down and lifted Yosuke up into his arms. While they two were very close in height, Yosuke was lighter and less bulky than Yu was. As a result, Yu took advantage of his strength as often as possible to surprise Yosuke with impromptu embraces and multiple occasions where he would lift Yosuke into the air or over his body. He did this on multiple occasions inside and outside their bedroom.

At the moment, he was holding him bridal style in a pose that felt oddly familiar to Yu from their days in high school when they already knew they’d become destined partners, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Not that it really mattered. The priceless look on Yosuke’s face always made the effort worthwhile.

“What are you doing? Yosuke asked. “Don’t tell me you’re going to carry me over the threshold or something like that.”

Yu smirked widely. This time, Yu was the one to drop a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “I was actually just planning on carrying you to the bedroom instead.”

The bluntness of the statement caught Yosuke off-guard. At first, he was stunned to silence, but quickly let out a laugh as he wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck and hoisted his face upwards again to meet Yu’s in a kiss that took no time to become feverish.

The sound of Yosuke’s heavy sigh was enough to create a bulge between Yu’s legs.

“I can’t think of a better way to start this vacation,” Yosuke added with a laugh, lips trailing down Yu’s jaw delicately. “But…”

He lifted the cookie to Yu’s mouth and pushed the sweet treat between his lips.

“I’m being totally serious,” Yosuke quipped with a wink. “You need to try this cookie first.”

Yu groaned through the biscuit but obviously nodded. It did give his lips and tongue a perfect dosage of sugary flavor, which Yosuke no doubt appreciated seconds later when Yu’s lips pressed against his in another passionate encounter and the bedroom door was kicked shut.

* * *

Minutes turned to hours.

By the time the two had emerged from the room, the sun had slipped completely beneath the surface of the lake. Night had overtaken the resort for a few hours until, inevitably, the rays of dawn started to break through a couple hours later. A lavender skyscape of pre-dawn stretched over the landscape, seemingly going onward into eternity.

At least, that’s how it looked to Yosuke.

He was dressed in one of the resort’s complimentary bathrobes and was seated on the condo’s back porch. With his chin propped up with on arm, his caramel eyes wandered skyward in dreamlike wonder. It had been a while since he’d seen a sky so clear. Hell, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d awoken early enough to watch the sunrise.

It seemed the resort was having an effort on both of them.

He’d been so busy daydreaming that he hadn’t even noticed the sound of footsteps slowly approached from behind. Before he knew it, a pair of very familiar lips was pressed against his cheek. When he let out a laugh at the tickly sensation, Yu placed another kiss on the nape of his neck.

“Out here daydreaming?” he asked sweetly.

“It’s hard to daydream when reality already feels like one,” Yosuke sighed contently.

Yu circled around to meet him moment later. In his hand, he held two brandy snifters. In each one were jagged pieces of ice and a couple jiggers of pale, warm liquid. The soft aroma gave it away that each glass was filled with orange cognac. It was one of Yu’s favorites, and Yosuke was quite fond of it as well.

He had to wonder if Yu had secretly packed the bottle in his luggage or if he’d run to the store while Yosuke had been in the shower.

Either way, the sneaky tactic warmed his soul as he accepted one of the glasses with a ‘thank you’ that was so soft-spoken it was almost lost on the wind. Thankfully, the two were so close that they barely needed words to communicate with each other.

“Since you brought the booze, shall I propose the toast?” Yosuke asked with a little lilt in his voice.

“Oh?” Yu asked, his moonlight-colored brow crested in curiosity. “Go on.”

His glass moved seamlessly through the air as he gently clinked the crystal rims together. The soft ring sounded like a bell.

“To us,” Yosuke began confidently, shifting his gaze from the sky and back onto Yu’s face. The unabashed eye contract actually brought a coral flush to Yu’s cheeks and Yosuke continued, “The two nerds that stayed friends long enough in high school to know that they loved each other. And…”

He pulled his glass back and leaned forward. His lips met Yu’s in a kiss and, unlike last time, did not taste of icing and sugar cookies. This time, the only taste he could sense was Yu’s, naked and uninhibited by any other flavors. The feeling of his mouth, softly agape in surprise against his, was the most amazing sensation Yosuke thought he’d ever encountered. He felt as if he could get more intoxicated off his boyfriend’s kisses than the strong cognac.

Yosuke slowly sat his glass on a nearby table and rose from his chair. He moved over Yu with his usual grace and agility, resting his lap over his boyfriend’s hips so that they locked together in perfect comfort.

Once there, he could feel a distinct pressure against the inside of his thigh that sent a thrill straight up his spine.

His hands, still cold for the drink, cupped Yu’s blushed face. He asked in a low whisper, “Say, Yu…how many days do we have here again?”

Stammering, Yu replied with some difficulty, “Um…five days. Um, four nights too, technically.”

The flustered reply brought another wicked grin as Yosuke bent down and captivated Yu’s lips. This time, he was the one leading their embrace and holding Yu tight in his arms, pinning him to the chaise beneath them with careful pressure.

His lips coasted over the shell of his ear, pink with an obvious blush. He whispered deeply against the rise and fall of Yu's chest, “Plenty of time, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second time I’ve mentioned Grand Marnier in a fic. Again, not sponsored, but I am open to the possibility. DM me. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much again for reading this chapter. I can’t believe some of you guys read the things I write all the way to the end. Seriously, that’s so flattering I can barely comprehend it sometimes.  
> Seriously, thank you guys so much for all your support. I’m sending you all a million hugs and kisses.
> 
> Next support: “Come over here and make me.”


	7. Come Over Here and Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu gets a satin-clad surprise from his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from user livefreeordie13 on Tumblr! The prompt was, "Come over here and make me."

“Hey, Partner? I need help with something. Can you come here for a second?”

Yu had just reclined on the couch in the living room when he’d heard Yosuke call to him. The two newlyweds had just moved into a new apartment together after graduating from college in Tokyo, and since the lease on their earlier place had ended in conjunction with the end of the school year (it had been an on-campus apartment, after all), the two had literally made a mad dash at the end of the school year to find a new place together.

They had graduated, packed up their old place and moved into a new one all in the span of one week.

In high school, they’d fought a god and won…and that had been less of an ordeal.

Somehow, the two had managed to do it, but the battle wasn’t over as soon as they’d signed the latest lease on their latest place. They still needed to unpack everything. Given how hastily they’d thrown things into boxes, not to mention’s Yosuke’s lesser organizational abilities compared to his partner’s, Yu had been ready to fall asleep after just getting the living room fully assembled.

He didn’t even want to think about the other boxes still in the kitchen and bedroom.

Dangerously close to falling asleep, Yu barely managed enough energy to look over the arm of the sofa in the direction of Yosuke’s voice.

“Yeah? What’s up?” he asked lethargically. He barely found the energy to swivel his head toward their bedroom to follow the voice.

It was only then that he saw Yosuke. His husband stood in the doorway to their bedroom, but he wasn’t donned in the comfortable clothes he’d been wearing before then they’d nearly pole-vaulted into their car to drive to the new apartment.

Instead, he was adorned in a nurse’s costume. The fabric was a shade of oyster-shell pink and the skirt length barely covered his lips, let alone the bottom of Yosuke’s bum that was just barely peeping from beneath the short hem.

The sight alone made Yu’s body rigidly leap back to life. He rose from the couch as if Izanagi had shocked him awake.

 “My god,” Yu rasped, his mouth suddenly dry at the sight. _“Yosuke.”_

“Yeah?” Yosuke asked in return, feigning casualness as he crossed his arms and leaned playfully against the door. “What’s up, Yu?”

Yosuke rarely teased him. Or, more accurately, Yosuke rarely had _the composure_ to tease Yu. He always ended up laughing or falling victim to embarrassment due to his poor acting abilities and discomfort with a wide array of kinks.

The result of previous endeavors only made the sudden sight even more titillating for Yu, because there had been no warning or any hint that Yosuke would ever stress in a scantily clad outfit for him. Yu wouldn’t have forced Yosuke to do such a thing.

Now, he was nearly stunned silent.

“Partner, what’s wrong?” Yosuke asked again, gently swinging one long leg in front of another as he began a confident strut forward. It was then that Yu noticed Yosuke was also walked in impressively high pumps that matched the color of the uniform.

That was when it dawned on Yu.

Damn it, Yosuke had _practiced_ this.

The thought of his husband flaunting around in a nurse’s uniform behind his back and rehearsing a seductive routine for him made his groin swell in further yearning, which was quite an accomplishment considering how prevalent his arousal had been with just one glance.

“Yosuke, nurses are _your_ kink, not mine,” Yu said, trying to sound unfazed by both the undeniably sexy outfit and the way it seemed to hug Yosuke’s svelte body in all the right places. “You know what I think? You should take that off. Like, right now.”

“Hm?” Yosuke asked with a tilt of the head. “Sorry, couldn’t hear you.”

Yu’s gaze darkened at his husband’s playful teasing. It was an arduous battle to hide the smirk the tugged at the corner of his lips. “You heard me. Take it off. Right now. In front of me. Preferably slowly.”

Like flint, Yosuke’s eyes seemed to ignite with passion as he leaned back on his heels seductively, the added height of the shoes making his long legs look even more slender and touchable than usual, in Yu’s opinion.

In respond to Yu’s command, issued in the same pitch that he’d previously used to command the Investigation Team, Yosuke only flashed him a smile.

He uncrossed his legs and leaned against the nearest wall. The motion caused the fabric to ride dangerously high against the compact narrow hips Yu was already familiar with. It was only then that Yu saw the soft, white strap of a slim thong. The material shimmered and was taut against his skin.

“Come over here and make me,” Yosuke whispered lowly. _“Partner.”_

Yu must have traversed the entire length of the corridor in less than three steps. Once he was close enough, he didn’t hesitate to take Yosuke’s face in his hands and crush their mouths together in a kiss that took milliseconds to become passionate. Yu took great pleasure in kissing the words from Yosuke’s mouth, feeling each one turn into a blissful sigh against his lips.

“I thought _you_ didn’t have a nurse kink,” Yosuke husked as Yu’s hips bucked against the satin material of the costume. The increasing friction caused Yosuke to whine as his hands flew to Yu’s back, pressing desperately against the bumps in his spine as if to force their bodies together harder and faster.

“Why do you have this outfit, then?” Yu asked as he sank his teeth into the shell of Yosuke’s ear just hard enough to force a shudder out of him. The delicious sound went right between Yu’s legs, only serving to enlarge the tent in his pants even more.

“You really wanna know?” Yosuke asked, throwing his head back to give Yu access to the pulsebeat of his neck. “Honestly, I bought it for you to wear for me…but it looked too small once I got it home. So, I decided to try it on and see if you liked it.”

Yu smirked against the velvety skin of Yosuke’s collarbone. “You little sneak.”

“You’re the one kissing down my chest,” Yosuke combated with a challenging gaze. While Yosuke flirted shamelessly, one of Yu's hands traveled to the uniform’s frilled top to slowly pop each of the buttons one by one. Yu dotted each sliver of exposed skin with more worshipping kisses and lovebites. 

Yosuke visibly shuddered as he leaned into Yu's movements. “See? Who is the real sneak here, partner?”

“You are,” Yu accused with a gruff moan as his hand slid up Yosuke’s toned thighs and under the hem of the skirt. “You’re the one who bought this outfit in the first place. Also, I didn’t ask you to put it on. Not that I’m complaining about it now.”

His fingers easily found the thin straps of the thong. With barely any force, Yu tugged the material on one side and snapped it against Yosuke’s hip, which earned another pressing whimper from Yosuke.

_“Oh, Partner…”_

The word was a wet sigh that plumed from Yosuke’s lips.

“So, what?” Yosuke asked, finally finding words. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Each sound trembled with equal parts lust and anticipation that Yu could hardly wait to satisfy.

“I intend to show you.”

Yu punctuated the sentence with a firm thrust against Yosuke’s hips, rising the material of the skirt high enough for Yu to see the lace detail of the thong that barely provided enough material to cover Yosuke’s growing arousal. Not that Yu minded that in the slightest.

Yosuke’s arms drew tighter around Yu’s slightly broader shoulders as he rolled his hips against Yu’s over and over again in what was the start of a hasty rhythm.

Sensing his husband’s desire building alongside his own, Yu covered Yosuke’s mouth again with newfound haste. A few grunts were enough to let Yosuke he was prepared for his long legs to wrap around Yu’s waist, and most importantly, that they wouldn’t fall following the anticipated shift in balance.

Yosuke eagerly responded and used the wall as leverage until his ankles were crossed behind Yu’s back at the base of his spine. The pink heels feel to the floor with a thump as soon as his feet were off the ground.

As always, Yu lifted his slightly lighter partner up and against him without any need to break their kiss. It was something Yosuke greatly appreciated since, as soon as Yu had gasped at the sensation of Yosuke’s body pressing against his, Yosuke’s tongue had slid into the entrance of his hot mouth. Each hard sway his partner’s name so sensually that each syllable was like a caress.

“Bedroom?” Yu asked frantically, one arm wrapping around Yosuke’s back as another went to seize a fistful of his chestnut-colored hair.

Yosuke nodded dreamily. “I finished building the bed earlier.”

Each hurried stride down the hall bumped their hips together with delicious, building intensity that was starting to make Yu’s legs wobble and his head spin. The combination of the uniform’s short skirt and noticeable bulges between both their legs created immediate heat couldn’t be satisfied with the presence of clothes. Thank goodness they were on their way to a bed, where balance would be the last thing they needed from each other.

Yu elbowed the door open before nearly collapsing with Yosuke onto their previously made bed.

“I’ll unpack later,” Yu said as his hands flew to his grey polo. He tugged the fabric over his head easily as Yosuke began to undo the stretched zipper of his partner’s trousers.

“I really hope you’re talking about the boxes, man.”

Yosuke only laughed over the sound of Yu kicking the bedroom door shut, leaving the moving boxes completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Yu was gentle with that nurse’s outfit because…well, he’s got to wear it for Yosuke soon. Ofc.
> 
> I think it might also be important to let people know that in the original draft of this story, Yu wore a crop-top with the phrase "I Love Pussy" on it, and Yosuke was hell-bent on taking it off. 
> 
> Just a fun fact. Food for thought.
> 
> Thanks for reading all the way to the end, and thank you so much to livefreeordie13 for such a fun prompt! I had a blast! Hopefully, this was enjoyable to read. Buh-bye for now!


	8. "It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke wakes up to the sound of Yu's voice...or, more accurately, the sound of Yu yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the fabulous [treya-barton](http://treya-barton.tumblr.com/) for requesting such a fun prompt! This was a blast to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it. <3

“Ouch! _Dammit!_ ”

Yosuke awoke immediately to the sound of Yu’s yelling. The clamorous sound, even though it wasn’t anything particularly strident by normal noise levels, might as well have been as loud as an ascending jet engine. Yu hardly ever raised his voice, let alone swore, unless it was warranted. The tinge of pain in his voice also set off every alarm bell on Yosuke conscious.

The declaration was followed by a metal clang the distinct hiss of spraying water.

Yosuke’s eyes shot open and he sat up instantly. Not caring that he was still only dressed in the sweatpants and tank top he’d fallen asleep in, Yosuke threw the covers off and bolted upright to survey the room for the cause.

A quick scan of the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend revealed that Yu wasn’t in bed, where he’d most definitely been when the couple had shared a goodnight kiss before falling asleep last night after a long day of work.

Instead, the sound of rushing water was coming from the bathroom, which was connected to their bedroom with a small door.

Upon further investigation, the door was slightly ajar, with think tendrils of steam pluming forth from the opening between the door and wall.

“Holy shit…Yu!” Yosuke cried, still bleary-eyed and slightly dazed from the sudden awakening. “Are you okay?”

To his relief, he received an immediate response to his questions.

“Yeah, I’m in here…” he heard his partner groan. Yosuke knew his boyfriend well, and he could hear the obvious tinge of pain in his reply.

After crossing the room in three long-legged strides and pushing the bathroom door open, a thick cloud of steam blasted his face as if he was staring directly into a furnace. Upon reopening his eyes, he found his partner standing partially slumped against the bathroom wall about a foot away from the door. His distinct, silver head of hair was pressed into one of his hands. His clothes, which consisted of a simple t-shirt and boxers for sleeping, were absolutely doused with water from top to bottom. Some stubborn droplets clung to the ends of his disheveled bangs.

A couple feet away, the couple’s shower was blasting steaming hot water into the bathtub at an alarmingly fast rate. Even the steam that was starting to fill the bathroom was making his skin feel uncomfortably flushed. Yosuke immediately reached into the shower and twisted the knob until the water petered out to a drip. In the process, a few scalding drops dotted his bare arm and shoulder, and he had to bite his lip and resist the natural instinct to pull away from the heat.

As soon as the water stopped, Yosuke peeled back to Yu’s side and immediately placed his hands on his shoulders.

Just as he thought, Yu was warm too the touch. _Too_ warm.

Just pressing his bare hands to Yu’s t-shirt felt like holding his palms to a roaring campfire. A knot formed in Yosuke’s gut at the realized that Yu was completely drenched in water, and his skin had an unusually saturated pinkish hue as a result.

“What the hell happened?” Yosuke asked loudly as he continued to survey Yu’s body fearfully. Two, caramel-colored eyes darted across every inch of his partner’s skin to check for cuts or bruises. It may have seemed excessive to others, but it was a habit that dated back to their panic-ridden battles in high school.

Yosuke’s breathing slowed momentarily when he failed to spy any immediately noticeable injuries. Even so, his panic didn’t ebb. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Yu groaned again in a meager reply before rolling his head free from the grip of his hand. It was only when his boyfriend finally lifted his gaze to meet his that Yosuke noticed a bright red cut across his forehead, right above the arch of his left brow. While the injury wasn’t bleeding and didn’t seem serious, the sight of his boyfriend in pain only heightened the primal, protective instinct he already felt surging inside him.

“Ugh, it’s nothing…” Yu said, shaking his damp head lazily. His head swayed slowly as if it was a weight on the end of a pendulum. “It’s so stupid, Yosuke. I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s not stupid!” Yosuke argued adamantly. He pressed one of his hand to Yu’s cheek. “Holy crap, you’re burning up.”

“Yeah, the water was really hot…” he sighed mournfully. Yu leaned into his boyfriend’s hand which, despite still being warm from sleep, was as cool as an autumn breeze compared to the heat stinging his face and body.

Seeing the evident relief Yu felt at his touch, Yosuke immediately lifted his other hand to Yu’s face so that both of his hands were cupping his cheeks. His thumbs stroked the planes of his face in soft circles.

The brunet tore his eyes away from Yu’s peaceful expression momentarily to redirect his attention back to the rest of the bathroom. After all, he was still curious as to what exactly had happened to cause such a clamor, not to mention an injury, so early in the morning.

As the steam slowly diffused thanks to the open door, his eyes began to make out the metallic sheen of their showerhead laying near the shower drain. As expected, when he looked up to examine the shower’s hardware, the showerhead was missing in action.

“…Partner, was something wrong with our shower or something?” Yosuke asked, blinking repeatedly at the scene before him.

“Yeah…” Yu answered softly, his teeth sinking slightly into the cushion of his bottom lip. He then averted his eyes, as if he was embarrassed. “I was trying to fix it. Keyword being ‘trying.’”

Yosuke pursed his lips to try and muffle an inadvertent chuckle. As if he couldn’t see that for himself.

“Yeah, I can kinda see that, dude…” Yosuke replied as he slowly moved his hands from Yu’s face until they could rest in his slightly damp hair. There, he ruffled the water droplets out of his bowl-cut and smoothed his bangs until the swooped across his forehead like normal. “So, what was wrong with the shower that required such immediate attention?”

It was a simple and completely reasonable inquiry. However, for some reason, it seemed to cause a blush to rise to Yu’s pale complexion.

“Well, um, when I used it last night before bed…I noticed the water was really cold,” Yu explained slowly.

Yosuke continued to stoke his face encouragingly.

“Yeah?”

Yu swallowed before continuing. All the while, he continued to lean into Yosuke’s skilled hands as they caressed the slopes and planes of his face with the precision of an expert.

The soft touches eventually coaxed the words out of him.

“And…I know you always shower before getting ready for work, but you also hate cold water…” Yu confessed meekly, cheeks blooming a deep shade of mauve.

“That’s true,” Yosuke chimed in with another soft smile. He was pretty sure he knew where Yu’s confession was going, but he didn’t dare step in to interrupt him.

“So, I um…I tried to fix it myself,” Yu finally admitted. “I got up extra early and watched a couple tutorials online. It looked pretty easy, so…”

_So_ , that was it.

Yosuke closed his eyes and let a sigh ripple throughout his entire body. His very sweet, albeit stubborn, boyfriend had gotten the bright idea to try and fix their apartment’s very outdated shower with a do-it-yourself approach. Needless to say, it had ended poorly.

Yosuke wasn’t surprised to hear that the old plumbing had finally failed, since they were both still students and could only afford rent on an older apartment building. Through no fault of his own, the damn thing had most likely broken while Yu had been in the middle of the repair, smacked him atop his skull, and sent hot water spraying every which way…and doused poor Yu in the process.

Yosuke resisted the urge to press a kiss to Yu’s brow, only because he wasn’t sure if the force would hurt his somewhat dented forehead.

“ _Paaaartner_ …that’s what supers are for,” Yosuke groaned in half-agitation, half-relief. He flopped his head down low enough so he could press it lightly against Yu’s chest.

“I know,” Yu replied, smiling this time. “I know, you’re right. I thought it would be easy, but I should have known better.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault our building is old and busted,” Yosuke offered sweetly. “I’m not blaming you. In fact, thank you for trying to fix it. That was really sweet and generous of you, partner.”

“Really?” Yu asked, his silver-rimmed lashes fluttering open suddenly. The result was an expression of obvious expression of shock that the fawn-haired man found equal part adorable and completely unwarranted.

Yosuke couldn’t imagine why he would look surprised, but he found himself laughing at Yu’s confusion and placing a delicate kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Really,” he promised. “I _also_ promise that I’m going to put in a very sternly worded work order, though. I think the landlord deserves to hear about this. Let’s see him try to cry ‘Well, it’s technically personal injury’ when I tell him the shower head actually came off the damn wall.”

Finally, traces of mirth bubbled to Yu’s face and he was unable to contain a deep chuckle. It seemed that some of the tension he’d felt from before was wearing off thanks to Yosuke’s cheerful demeanor. Not to mention, his uncanny impression of their staunch landlord was getting better and more accurate by the day.

“What I’d give to be a fly on that wall,” Yu remarked, a few spare chuckles falling from his lips as he lifted his head to stare at Yosuke completely. “Thanks, Yosuke.”

Yosuke rolled his eyes obviously, which elicited another laughter. Leave it to the infamously humble Yu Narukami to apologize for doing nothing wrong.

“Yeesh, partner…” Yosuke began, smiling broadly, “…You know, we’ve talked about this. You don’t need to be a hero all the time.”

One of Yu’s silver brows lofted quizzically. “I don’t think repairing our bathroom, and _failing_ , makes me a hero.”

This time, Yosuke physically couldn’t resist dotting a kiss on Yu’s brow. He just made sure that he properly navigated his lips away from any areas of soreness.

“Hey, it doesn’t matter if it’s fixing our shower or fighting a Shadow,” Yosuke refuted, lips curling into a smirk as they brushed against swooping silver locks. “You’re a great leader, Yu, but you don’t have to be a leader with me.”

Yu laughed, bobbing his head like a fishing lure. “I know, I know.”

“Besides, you should give yourself some more credit,” Yosuke pointed out. Slowly, he lifted his hand again to touch Yu’s warm neck. He slowly drew his fingertips upward until they were in Yu’s hair again, coasting along the surface of his scalp until they laced at the back of his head just above the nape of his neck. “You did fix the water issue. Showerhead or not, you really are my _hero_ , Yu.”

It was Yu’s turn to roll his eyes as Yosuke wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled close. Almost reflexively, he titled his head upright to create the proper amount of space for Yosuke to easily slot his head below his chin. It was a common arrangement they used in the rare moments that the two busy adults were able to steal a few moments to cuddle with each other to cuddle.

Yosuke inhaled deeply and rested his cheek against the expanse of Yu’s chest. He took a few moments to silent appreciate the rise and fall of Yu’s chest beneath him.

“You know, it’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today,” Yosuke whispered, letting his lips haunt the shell of Yu’s ear as he spoke. “I could do without the screaming though.”

Yu sighed even louder than before at the statement. Nonetheless, he still allowed himself the guilty pleasure of sinking into Yosuke’s embrace, just to linger a little bit longer.


	9. Cheer up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu comes home to find Yosuke in a foul mood, and it's Yu's job to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to [livefreeordie13](http://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com/) for requesting this fun prompt! I also had some brainstorming help from [treya-barton](http://treya-barton.tumblr.com/) in deciding a fun way to broach this topic, and I think the result is really fun. I hope you enjoy it!

After climbing three flights of stairs with the weight of his laptop back as well as the heaviness of another long workday bearing on the nape of his neck, Yu finally reached his destination and keyed into his apartment with a thankful sigh.

The mere sight of his front door was already making the kinks in his neck straighten and the soreness in his spine slowly ebb. It didn’t matter if it was sitting in law classes or pounding a keyboard at his desk all day, sedentary work was absolutely brutal.

“I’m home,” he called as he slid into his apartment quickly. He wanted to try and prevent the dry, winter chill from their building’s hallway didn’t seep too far into the threshold of their apartment.

The relief was immediate as he stepped into the entryway and heard the satisfying sound of their radiator buzz through the otherwise quiet air. The space was warmly-lit and welcoming compared to the frosty glaze that was settling over the busy streets of Tokyo.

Yu breathed in deeply. It was truly good to be home.

The soft sound of him clicking the front door’s deadbolt nearly muffled the lackadaisical ‘Hey’ he received in response.

That…was an oddity. Usually his partner, slash live-in boyfriend, was much more musical at the end of a long day. Whether he was announcing his arrival home or greeting Yu after a long day, his excitement was always constant.

Today, Yu could tell just by the sound of Yosuke’s voice that something was off.

Yu hoisted the leather laptop bag off his shoulder and set it on the kitchen counter near the front door. After replacing his loafers with slippers, he crossed the apartment to spot the source of the apathetic voice curled up on their sofa.

Yosuke’s body was folded tightly into the corner of their couch, arms crossed behind his knees and his head tightly pressed against the sharp edge of his lanky shoulder.

When Yosuke usually curled up in the living room, it was because he was playing video games or watching television. Sometimes he’d even use the couch as a temporary workspace, or on rarer occasions, he’d drift off to steal a quick midday siesta on busy days or weekends.

Not this time. As Yu edged closer, he saw that the television wasn’t on and that his boyfriend’s hands were void of his any usual gadgets, like his phone or laptop. He appeared to be sitting and, for lack of a better word, _sulking._

“Yosuke?” Yu asked a faint smile spreading across his face as he slowly lowered his body onto the couch. “What’s up?”

“Hmph,” Yosuke huffed, crossing his arms tighter across his chest. “Ugh, I’m just…pissed off. Not at you, but at my family.”

“Did something happen?” Yu asked, his stare becoming more intense as he sat down beside his boyfriend and extended a hand for Yosuke to take and squeeze if he needed to. Of course, Yosuke accepted the touch openly and immediately laced their fingers together.

“It's nothing major, but...” Yosuke said, the thankfulness in his otherwise crunchy voice not slipping Yu’s notice. “I'm probably overreacting, but...it's my grandparents, partner.”

“Wait, your grandparents?” he parroted. That was new. Yu searched every corner of his mind, but couldn’t recall actually meeting or talking with Yosuke’s grandparents before. At least, he hadn’t met them _yet_. All he knew was that they didn’t reside in Inaba or Tokyo, since Yu had lived in both places and Yosuke, who seemed pretty close with most of his family, never mentioned visiting them.

“I just got off the phone with my mom back home,” Yosuke elaborated, squeezing his and Yu’s hands together with a little more pressure. “She said that my grandparents just finished moving in back home. I got scared when she said that because, you know, that probably means they had to sell their apartment or whatever.”

That was a little concerning, in Yu’s opinion.

“It is quite a sudden change,” he agreed with a soft nod. “Moving isn’t easy.”

The silver-haired man had quite a lot of experience in packing his life in a suitcase for the sake of being mobile. When I asked her if something had happened, they told me that my grandma apparently had a bad fall. My folks can’t afford an assisted-living facility, but it ended up working out because my room was open. So, they’re going to move in, but….my mom never told me anything. She just told me earlier today, after everything was all said and done. Dammit, I could have helped them or something! I was just completely useless.”

Now Yu understood. He’d wondered multiple times during Yosuke’s re-telling of the preceding events what had triggered his grumpy response. It wasn’t until Yosuke had neared the end of his statement that the reason finally clicked in Yu’s brain. Yosuke felt like his family, who he vocally adorned, had barred him from their lives due to the geographical distance between them. He was bothered that he hadn’t been made privy to his grandparents going through an upsetting episode, and for someone like Yosuke who thrived off connections and openness, it had to be a disheartening and scary feeling.

In a way, Yu knew how he felt.

“Now, I’m not home to help either,” Yosuke said, the hard lines in his face softening as he spoke of his family. “If I was still back in Inaba, maybe I could be home more often to make sure they don’t get hurt again. I…feel shitty, I guess. My grandparents and family were going through all of that stuff, and I had no idea.”

Yu didn’t say anything. Instead, he let Yosuke vent a little bit longer, just to diffuse some of the pent-up emotion that appeared to be eating at him.

“I should have been paying better attention,” Yosuke continued, shaking his head back and forth as he rambled. “I don’t know why my mom and dad kept it a secret, and why nobody told me. I could have come back to help them move, or at least taken a few days off to…”

As his boyfriend’s comments drifted from the realm of stress to borderline self-loathing, Yu decided to jump in.

_“Yosuke.”_

The fawn-haired man’s rambling was severed by hearing his own name musically drift from Yu’s lips. When their eyes met, Yosuke’s vision was graced with a soft smile that radiated a distinct brand of handsome kindness that only Yu Narukami could pull off in spades. Then, he felt the distinct texture of Yu’s calloused hand coved their already joined hands. The gesture instantly calmed his fingers, which had apparently started trembling without his knowledge during their discussion. Yosuke hadn’t even noticed he’d been so fidgety.

“First of all, I’m glad everyone in your family is okay,” Yu said with a nod. It was an important preface to make, and Yosuke responded with a reciprocal head bob in agreement. “Second of all, I can see why you’re upset. It’s nerve-wracking when something happens, and nobody tells you. It’s scary, but I don’t think your parents kept the move a secret from you because they don’t think you’re mature enough.:

“Y-Yeah?” Yosuke asked, curiosity piqued by the notion.

“In my opinion, they probably didn’t want you to worry,” Yu said softly. He scooted closer on the sofa until he could bump their shoulders together. At the jostle, he saw a flicker of the smile he treasured most in the world flicker across Yosuke’s face.

“They know you’re a busy adult,” Yu reminded him. “You work. You have bills to pay. They know you’re a capable adult, Yosuke. They’re smart enough to know that telling you early when there was nothing you could have done would have only made you worry more, and they’re right. You would totally worry more, because you’re a kind and compassionate, right?”

The praise made Yosuke’s hair bristle like a cat’s tail. His cheeks bloomed a distinct shade of peachy-coral that reminded Yu of a winter sunset.

“Besides, your mom still called you, right?” Yu offered, hands still holding Yosuke’s firmly in his own. The confidence in his grip didn’t falter for a second. “She probably didn’t want to tell you anything at the time because it was a crazy change for everyone. Now that things have simmered down, she wanted to call and let you know. She wanted to tell you that everything worked out okay.”

“…Better late than never, I guess,” Yosuke huffed. Despite the brusqueness of his tone, his smile couldn’t lie. His fingers had also stopped shaking in Yu’s tight grip, which was as warm and soothing as a fuzzy blanket to him.

“I have an idea,” Yu piped up, interrupting the silence with a pleasant statement. “How about you text your parents and see if we can all have a video call tomorrow? It’s the weekend, right? We can all talk face to face. I’ve never met your grandparents, and even though we can’t meet face to face, I think it would be great for us to see them. Then, when we both have a couple days off, let’s all go see them in Inaba together.”

Yosuke mused over the idea for a moment, the crease in his brow lessening with each passing second of thought.

“Actually, yeah…that sounds like a good idea,” Yosuke said. The simple solution seemed to bring him immediate relief, which was the best part for Yu. “Ugh, I’m sorry, partner. I know everything worked out perfectly, and I’m still acting like a baby about this whole thing. Sheesh.”

As he reached back to ruffle the back of his head self-consciously, Yu chuckled lightly and leaned in to place a kiss on Yosuke’s brow.

“You’re not being a baby about anything,” Yu reassured. “Let me ask you this. If you had gotten that call earlier this week when you were working overtime and had to stay up for forty-eight hours to meet that deadline, wouldn’t you have dropped everything to go to them?”

Yosuke bit the inside of his cheek to try and suppress his guilty expression. “Well, duh. Of course, but…”

“There you go,” Yu laughed, patting Yosuke shoulder fondly. “Your mother and I both know you too well.”

Yosuke groaned and leaned back on the sofa in defeat. Yu stood up to give his boyfriend enough roof to spread out while he traipsed back to the apartment’s kitchen to start picking out the ingredients for whatever magical dish he was going to concoct in the kitchen for their Friday night dinner.

Compared to before, Yosuke's posture was straightened and less hunched that it had been before while brooding. “Yeah, yeah. Ugh, you are way too good with words, Yu.”

“Do you feel better?” the silver-haired man asked as he grabbed his apron off a hanger in their pantry and synched the canvas material around his taut waist with a firm tug.

“Yeah, I do,” he confessed. The words were followed up by a loud yawn that almost eclipsed the constant vibrating sound of the heater. “But, damn, I’m emotionally exhausted. Part of me just wants to nap. Talk about an off start to the weekend.”

Yu didn’t quite mirror Yosuke’s exhaustion, for obvious reasons. Nonetheless, he was still sympathetic to all the crashing emotions and tumultuous feelings he’d just experienced, and came up with an idea that would hopefully salvage his boyfriend’s energy so they could both enjoy themselves.

“Hey, if you still need some cheering up, I have an idea,” Yu proposed with a sly smile. “It is Friday, after all. How about we get a little _crazy_?”

Yosuke shot him a wide-eyed glance over the top of the sofa. “You don’t mean…”

“How about some oyakodon and a movie?” Yu asked as he leaned over the kitchen counter. “I can’t promise it’ll be restaurant-quality or anything, but we already have the ingredients, and it would be nice and hot. Plus, can even go extra vintage and finally pull out the DVD player.”

Yosuke’s eyes sparkled like fireworks.

“Oh, hell yeah!” Yosuke cried, throwing up his arms in delight. Yu could see the ecstatic way Yosuke’s body bounced atop the couch cushions from all “That sounds awesome! Dude, we have movies from high school that we used to watch all the time, but we haven’t seen them in forever.”

“Then maybe a movie marathon is in order instead,” Yu laughed as he walked to the fridge to grab some chicken cutlets out of the icebox. “For nostalgia purposes.”

Yosuke’s laugh was nothing short of melodic to his ears. “No arguments here!”

His laughter was beautiful. Yu could have breathed it like air for the rest of his life, if possible. He always longed to hear his partner express nothing short of the signature joy and boundless optimism that he’d fallen in love with him for.

Not willing to let the chipper mood dip for a second, Yu averted his attention back to preparing the ingredients in the kitchen. To his surprise, the shuffle of socked footsteps broke his focus as Yosuke joined him in the kitchen to help get out the necessary bowls and cooking spices. As Yu began to prepare the poultry, Yosuke was one step ahead of him in reaching into the fridge to grab a handful of eggs.

“Oh, Yosuke, you don’t have to…” Yu was about to say, but Yosuke cut him off by gently placing one of the eggs against Yu’s lips to silence any further objections.

“Sorry, partner, I’m totally going to help you cook tonight,” Yosuke said, smirking up at Yu. “If I have a boyfriend that’s amazing enough to cheer me up even after a long day at work, you bet I’m going to at least help him cook dinner.”

The distance between the two was already sparse. As Yosuke’s soft compliment landed, it was beyond tempting for Yu to lean forward and bring their mouths together in a soft kiss. Once again, Yosuke was already one step ahead of him. He removed the shelled obstacle from Yu’s lips and replaced it with his own mouth.

Their kiss was featherlight, yet bone-deep with tenderness and love. The touch rendered both breathless for a small, beautiful moment before they both pulled away. Yosuke stared up at Yu dreamily, a newfound calmness in his expression that made his heart thunder with one glance.

“…Dude, my grandparents are gonna love you,” Yosuke supplied with full confidence. he lifted a hand to softly caress Yu's pale cheek. “Oh, and you’ll love them too. I know it.”

When Yu offered him a curious glance, Yosuke elaborated with mock-innocence. “They have four cats, you know. One of them is a total camera hog.”

It was Yu’s turn to become starry-eyed.


	10. "Every time I try to push you away, you stay. Why is that?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a powerful attack from a Shadow breaks Yu's arm and renders him helpless, he pleads for Yosuke to run and save himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the fabulous [treya-barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton) for requesting this prompt on Tumblr! The prompt was, "Every time I push you away, you stay. Why is that?"
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Please…Yosuke. Get out of here.”

There was a cough. Then, a violent heave for air. It was already getting harder to talk.

Much to Yu’s relief, Yosuke’s voice flowed more smoothly than his. His partner wasn’t nearly as injured as he was. That was good news.

“Yeah, right,” Yosuke replied quietly. He had to keep his voice low due to the Shadows that were still skulking by their hiding place. “You know damn well I’m not going to do that, partner.”

A dry chuckle tumbled from Yu’s lips.

It was a pitiful sound of resignation, but just beneath, there was a flicker of hope that most people wouldn’t have noticed. Most people wouldn’t have been able to sense the microscopic tonal difference, but Yosuke and Yu were close enough that the sound might as well have been a blaring siren.

Yosuke knew, and Yu _knew_ he knew.

It was maddening. Of course, his best friend could pick up on subtle tonal differences in his voice without a problem, but he didn’t seem to realize that his stubborn faithfulness could be fatal if he didn’t hightail it out of the TV World as soon as he could.

Shadows were approaching. There was no time for shmaltzy promises or excessive bravery.

“It’s not safe,” Yu argued weakly. The mere act of speaking through the pain he felt was an arduous battle.

“That’s why I’m not leaving,” Yosuke replied promptly. “I’m not leaving you, Yu. Just hang on a little longer.”

The fawn-haired teen looked down and offered him a watery smile. It was barely there, but it was sincere. For a moment, it was enough to make Yu forget the searing pain that burned through his veins and singed his nerves like wildfire.

Yu felt his heart swell as he glimpsed his best friend’s face, radiating energy hotter than the sun’s despite the shitty situation they were entangled in. A blush began to bloom, but another surge of pain through Yu’s arm nipped the bud quickly.

It broke his trance fasted than a brick across the face.

No. He couldn’t abide this. He grunted in pain as he lifted his broken arm to clutch the lapel of Yosuke’s school uniform. Again, Yosuke seemed to anticipate his intent and stopped him. Moving his hand too much would aggravate his injury, and even if Yu didn’t care about the pain he felt, Yosuke did.

“You have to go,” Yu pleaded, shaking his mop of silver hair. His usually pristine cut was sweat-drenched and blood-spattered.

“Hey, the others are on their way,” Yosuke promised as he held Yu’s hand tightly. With a simple tug of his arm, the fawn-haired man hauled his friend into his lap and pressed their bodies deeper into the building alcove they were hiding in. So long as they stayed quiet, they would be safe until help arrived. That was the plan, at least.

“I’m so sorry,” Yosuke said, voice hushed as he held his partner close to his heart. He tucked his chin close to his chest, where Yu’s face was pressed firmly. “I shouldn’t have been so careless. I could heal you myself, but Susano-o is too weak. I should have—”

“Dammit, Yosuke, why can’t you listen?” Yu hissed, his patience frayed to shreds. “Stop apologizing. This isn’t your fault! Just hurry and get yourself out of here! Please.”

Yu knew damn well that Yosuke wouldn’t be able to argue with the command in full, and it was because there was no room for argument.

It had been Yu’s brilliant idea to step away from the rest of the group to investigate a possible shortcut to their next destination. Granted, Yosuke had tagged along of his own volition, but Yu had agreed to their partnership. Two heads were better than one, after all.

Turns out, if Yosuke hadn’t followed him, he would have already been dead.

Not only had Yosuke managed to deflect a sneak attack from a particularly strong Shadow, but he’d also used a lot of his energy healing the two of them while they furiously tried to navigate the rest of the labyrinth and meet back up with their friends at the nearest rendezvous point.

Then, Yu got too desperate. He’d attempted to slice at the enemy with his sword only for the monster to sweep out a muscular arm and club him into the ground. He heard his body crack from the pressure and knew bones had been broken. It was the worst pain he’d ever felt in his life.

Yosuke had immediately flown to his side and carried him away, but was exhausted just as exhausted from fighting as Yu had been. He was too sapped of energy to heal him, or even get them both back to the exit, after the torrent of strong enemies they’d tried to fight off.

Instead, they had to crouch in an alcove and wait for back-up. No doubt Rise already knew where they were and was helping to guide the rest of their team to their aid. He just hoped they made it on time.

They’d already been through so much together, and now, Yu was begging Yosuke to leave him behind and just run.

Yu’s own brazen stupidity had already sealed his fate, and he would be damned if it sealed his partner’s too.

“Partner—”

_“Leave!”_ Yu commanded. His steely gaze looked molten.

For a moment, there was no response following his outburst. Yosuke’s face was unusually stoic, all hard lines and bitten-back words.

Finally, he spoke up.

“Dude, please be quiet already,” Yosuke finally sighed. “You can complain all you want when we’re safe, but save your strength now, okay?”

_“When we’re safe.”_

He sounded so certain. Yu desperately longed to believe those words. He wanted to believe _him._

“Why?” Yu asked, voice breaking as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Each word was a violent gasp for oxygen. “Even when I push you away, you stay. Why is that?”

Yu felt Yosuke’s fingers press harder into the fabric of his blazer.

“You never left me when I needed you most,” Yosuke reminded him. The reply was instant, as if he hadn’t needed a second to think about it. “Not when I was grieving for Saki. Not when I made those shitty comments about Kanji. Not when I begged you to push Namatame into the TV a few days ago. You didn’t leave me, and now, I’m not leaving you.”

If Yosuke had been totally honest with Yu, he would have also told him: _“It’s because I’m crazy about you,”_ but Yosuke was fairly certain Yu wouldn’t have believed him or laughed off his confession as some kind of poorly-timed punchline to a terrible inside joke he’d never been clued in on.

The teen had no idea that his partner shared the exact same reservations.

When the silence that stretched between them became too pressing, he spoke up again to offer yet another counter-point to Yu’s paper-thin argument.

“Besides, if our positions were switched right now, would you leave me?” Yosuke asked hypothetically. Yu’s reluctant silence sufficed as an answer.

“See?” Yosuke replied, one of his fingertips lifting to stroke his partner’s cheek. It felt weirdly intimate, but he wanted to offer his best friend as much comfort as he physically could while they waited for help.

Perhaps it was only his imagination, but Yu seemed to lean into the touch.

Then, even more curiously, he heard Yu laugh humorlessly. “Damn, you’re stubborn.”

Pot, meet kettle.

Just then, Yosuke heard a flurry of footsteps approaching. It was faint, but it grew steadily louder with each passing second.

Sure enough, the other members of the Investigation Team appeared in the distance, looking like inky shapes against the dungeon’s pulsating red sky.

Yosuke freed one of his arms from Yu’s weight and desperately waved their teammates over.

Yukiko went about healing Yu’s arm while Chie tossed Yosuke a Soul Drop, which he downed as fast as he could. It would provide him with enough energy to walk and escape. Meanwhile, Yu was back on his feet as soon as Konohanasakuya’s magic completed its cycle and the curtain of magic around him faded completely.

The second that their team was reformed, the distinct sound of rattling chains filled the air. For Yu, that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Donning his leader persona effortlessly, he stated it would be best to retreat for the evening. The approval was unanimous from the group, and they immediately made a beeline for the exit.

The entire way back, Yu and Yosuke’s hands remained clasped together tightly from their embrace prior.

Although not a single word was spoken between them, their gazes did meet once during their mad dash.

This time, they both smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> I really enjoyed tackling this prompt because it coaxed me out of my comfort zone a little bit. While I usually stick to cotton-candy fluff, this story is more like rock candy. It's still sweet, but it's definitely a little more crunchy.
> 
> I hope you guys have a fantastic rest of your day! As always, I'm sending tons of hugs and kisses! Buh-bye for now! <3


End file.
